Little White Lies
by Irishborn
Summary: [COMPLETE] Ian and Lucy finally have everything they have ever wanted... but could they lose it all? Sequel to Destiny Revealed. Many PC characters and some OLTL crossover.
1. Prologue

The late afternoon sun shone into the hospital room, and although she knew she was waking up, she wasn't ready to open her eyes. She rolled onto her side and reached out to grab the pillow. It's time to wake up, she thought. Lucy had been dreaming about how it all began when she first fell in love with Ian. She sighed softly; it felt good just to lie there and pretend to be asleep. It was no use, though, a soft noise, like a cat's mewing was forcing her to open her eyes.

He heard a soft sound and remembered his dreams from the night before. They had been punctuated with the nightmares of the last year, but the dreams always ended with his beautiful Lucy, loving him as no one had ever loved him before. He enjoyed the pleasant dream for a few minutes more, but finally gave in and woke to face the day.

"Good morning, sunshine!" boomed a very loud voice. Chris was exceptionally chipper as he laughed at Ian, all squashed into a convertible chair. Those chairs were definitely not meant for pleasant slumber. "Someone has been waiting for you to wake up!"

"Shhhh! Not so loud, you'll wake Lucy!" whispered Ian.

"Too late, old man, she's already up," quipped Chris. "And just in the nick of time, too," Chris pointed out.

Ian looked over at Lucy and smiled at her before he stood and gently lifted his newborn daughter from the bassinet. As her mewing cries turned to whimpering, he said, "Ahh, I see you're awake now, ain't you, little one? You're ma's ready to see her beautiful girl." He beamed at his daughter as he put the little girl into Lucy's waiting arms. Lucy smiled at Ian, her eyes filled with tears of joy. She had never felt so happy or fulfilled as she did watching her big strong husband croon to the tiny baby in his arms.

"When are you going to tell everyone her name?" asked Chris, anxious to share the news he had promised to keep to himself.

"Soon, Chris," Lucy said as her eyes filled with tears. She looked first at her daughter and then at Ian. "I think we need to tell Scott before we tell anyone else… even the children."

Ian said, "I agree… but that is her name."

"Yes it is… I've been dreaming about our life… our lives… together… and I know that is the name she is supposed to have," Lucy answered.

Ian smiled and said, "That's funny, I've been dreaming the very same thing. Do you think the universe had something to do with it?"

"I'm quite sure that it has everything to do with it. Her name is going to mean so much to him… and Serena and Christina. I realized just how much the moment I woke up and heard her crying." Lucy said before gazing on her baby, "You are a very special little girl—Caroline Grainne Thornhart."

Ian's face lit up with a broad smile as he said, "Good morning, little Caroline, your brother and sisters will be here to meet you very soon." He leaned over and gently caressed his daughter's head, before kissing Lucy on the lips and whispering, "Thank you, love."

Lucy leaned her forehead against Ian's for a moment, and breathed, "I love you, Ian Thornhart."


	2. Chapter 1

Caroline squirmed and fussed in Lucy's arms. She drew in a breath, opened her mouth and wailed. Ian chuckled, "I see she's patient, jus' like her ma. I'll get her bottle for you."

Lucy put a finger in the baby's mouth and Caroline immediately stopped crying and began sucking it. As soon as she realized there was nothing there, though, she started crying again, "Hurry up, Ian. I can't stand to see her so unhappy," said Lucy. "I don't know what to do for her."

"I'm tryin', I'm tryin', but there's no bottle here. I'm going to have to go get one," Ian answered as he was going through the bassinet and the shelves below it.

The baby stopped crying, and Ian turned around to see what had happened. Caroline was rooting at Lucy's breast, and Lucy looked at Ian with a startled expression, "Ian—uh—I know I told you that I wanted to bottle feed her—but I don't think she can wait. I'd like to try to feed her myself. Will you help me?"

"Are you sure?" he answered gently. She nodded to him, her eyes as round as saucers.

He asked again, "Is this really okay with you?"

She whispered, "Yes, I think so."

He looked at her and then at the baby and said tenderly, "Alright then. Caroline, come to your da for jus' a minute. We'll get you somethin' to eat in no time." He took the baby in his arms and rocked her as Lucy started to pull down the hospital gown she was still wearing—totally forgetting that Chris was still in the room.

"Uh…I think I'm being paged—somebody's got to be paging me," Chris gulped. "I'll see you guys later," as he practically ran from the room and slammed the door behind him. Caroline's whimpers turned to loud wails as she startled at the sound.

"There, there, it's alright, lass. Mama's going to fix you all up. Trust me on this, you're gonna love it," Ian said to his daughter with a gentle smile.

"Okay, I guess I'm ready," said Lucy. She looked at Ian with fear in her eyes.

"What am I doing?" she whispered, more to herself than to Ian, as he placed the baby in her arms once again. "What do I do now?"

"Oh, she'll take it from here. Let's turn her head….just…so," Ian answered as he pointed the baby's head in the right direction. When Caroline's cheek brushed against Lucy's breast, she opened her mouth like a little bird and immediately latched onto her mother.

Lucy said with wonder, "Oh…Oh!" as her little girl knew exactly what to do. She looked at Ian with an expression of amazement and bliss and sighed, "Ohhhhhh, I had no idea, none at all."

Ian smiled at them both and sat beside Lucy on the bed. He put his arm behind her back in support, and pulled her hair aside so that he could watch over Lucy's shoulder. Seeing Lucy nurse their daughter gave him a sense of peace and love like he'd never imagined. Caroline's small fist beat against Lucy's breast as she suckled, making tiny squeaking noises. When she had gotten her fill, she relaxed and smacked her lips gently. Ian took her from Lucy and rubbed her back while Lucy rearranged her gown. Caroline let out a very loud burp for such a petite girl, and relaxed against her father.

"Thank you, Ian," said Lucy softly.

"It was just a burp…babies do that you know," Ian answered with a smile. "Nothing to thank me for."

"That's not what I meant and you know it," Lucy said. "I never had any idea, no idea at all. It's so wonderful, and special, and…and…right. You never tried to push me, or gave me those standard doctor's lines. No, you just let us find out for ourselves. Is there really a bottle over there that you were hiding?"

Ian just smiled at her and shook his head, "That was a personal decision, and I had no right to make it for you. I had nothing to do with it, I promise."

Lucy just smiled at Ian lovingly, "You give me so much…everyday…thank you."

"It wasn't anything, love. I just let you two do what came naturally. But it looks like our young lady knows exactly what she wants and woe to the person who stands in her way. I'd say she takes after both her mum and her da, don't you?"

"Well…she does seem to have inherited her da's Irish temper," Lucy said with a giggle. "When is Scott supposed to have the kids here? I can't wait to see them, and for them to meet Caroline. Caroline. Sounds good, doesn't it? Serena, Christina, Danny and Caroline," Lucy sighed and looked at the door as if she was willing them to walk through at that moment.

There was a soft knock, and it opened a crack. "Is everybody decent in there?" called Scott, "I've got a bunch of kids here that want to see their mother!"

Ian gave the baby back to Lucy and smiled as Lucy answered, "Come on in, I was hoping you'd hurry up and get here. I want to see my other babies." Scott walked in carrying Danny followed by Serena holding Christina's hand.

"Mommy! Mommy!" Christina and Danny yelled at the same time. Danny leaned out of Scott's arms reaching toward Lucy and Ian picked him up and flew him over to the bed like an airplane. Serena helped her sister climb onto the bed with Lucy.

"Mom! She's beautiful," Serena said. "Hi, there, baby sister. I'm you're big sister, Serena and this is your other big sister, Christina."

Christina gently touched the baby's head and said, "Hi, baby." She leaned over and kissed the baby's forehead and then laid her head in Lucy's lap next to Caroline.

Ian held onto Danny, who was trying to squirm out of his arms to get to Lucy. "Mommy, mommy," he kept saying through gritted teeth as he fought Ian's arms.

"Whoa there, boy. It's okay now, you'll get your ma in a minute," Ian said afraid that Danny was going to be too rough with the baby. "You have to be very careful with your new sister."

"No sister! Want mommy!" Danny yelled at Ian.

"Here, let me give you a hand," said Scott as he put his hands around Danny's waist and pulled him into his arms. "I've never had a boy, he's kind of fun!"

While Scott held onto Danny, Ian scooped Caroline up out of harm's way. Scott let Danny down on the bed and he crawled right into Lucy's arms. He put his little arms around her neck, laid his head on her shoulder, and announced, "My mommy!"

Lucy hugged him tightly and said, "Mommy loves her little man! Don't you want to meet your new sister?" Danny just shook his head and buried his face into Lucy's neck.

Lucy and Ian shared a look over Danny's head, and then Ian shrugged his shoulders. Ian sat in a chair next to the bed so that Serena and Christina could get a better look at the baby while Lucy comforted Daniel.

"Thanks for bringing them to the hospital, Pal. Has Danny been a handful?" Lucy asked him.

"No, he's been great—until we told him that we were going to see mommy and daddy. He's been yelling for you ever since, Luce! The baby—she's beautiful—but you want to be with your kids. I'll be going now; Kevin and Colleen will be here in a little bit to pick them up. I'll talk to you later," he said as he kissed Lucy on the cheek and backed toward the door.

"No!" Lucy exclaimed quickly, "I mean… Pal… wait a minute… I need to talk to you…"

Ian picked up Danny out of Lucy's arms and gave her a knowing glance before announcing to the girls, "Come on, let's go see if we can't find a present for your little sister down in the gift shop."

"Shopping?" Serena, Christina and Lucy exclaimed at the same time. Ian laughed as he set Danny on the floor and placed Caroline back in her mother's arms.

"We won't be long," he answered her with a light kiss. He glanced at Scott on his way out of the door, "Thanks for all that you're doing to help us, Scott."

"Sure… Ian… sure," Scott said in bemusement as he watched Ian and the three children leave the room. He turned around and looked at his ex-wife, "Luce? What are you up to now?"

Lucy looked at Scott with tears in her eyes, "I just wanted to introduce you to my daughter…"

"She's… she's beautiful…" Scott stammered in confusion.

"Would you like to hold her?" Lucy asked. At Scott's nod she allowed him to take the baby and cradle her in his arms. "I haven't told you her name yet."

"What is this beautiful girl's name?" Scott asked, never removing his eyes from the baby.

"Caroline…" Lucy said softly. Scott looked at her in surprise, then his face lit up with a smile as Lucy nodded in confirmation that he'd heard right.

"Caroline? For Karen?" Scott said in wonder.

Lucy nodded again, "Uh-huh… she saved my life… she was my friend… and my angel… from the moment Ian and I found out we were having a girl we knew that she would be named for Karen."

"Thank you, Luce. That is such a wonderful gift… and I think she'd like that… she'd like that a lot," Scott said, still stunned at the news. "Have you told Serena yet? Or my parents?"

Lucy shook her head, "No… we had to tell you first. Her middle name is Grainne, after Ian's sister… she too died tragically young… but they were both well and truly loved."

Scott had tears in his eyes and no longer trusted his voice. He placed the baby back in Lucy's arms and quickly left the room for the chapel where he always felt closest to the daughter he had lost in a tragic car accident a little more than a year before.

Ian soon returned with the children and Danny immediately clamored for Lucy. He took the baby from her arms and she allowed Danny to reattach himself to her neck. During her pregnancy, Ian had asked Lucy to adopt the boy so that she was legally his mother as she was to Serena and Christina… and so that he would feel secure as he grew older and began to understand the complexities of their blended family. While Lucy comforted her son, Ian concentrated on their daughters.

"Would you like to hold her?" Ian asked Serena. At her nod, Ian looked over at a chair and said, "Sit yourself down nice and comfortable, all the way back. Then I'll put her in your arms…don't worry, Christina, you'll get a turn, too."

Serena cradled Caroline in her arms and cooed at the baby, "Oh you smell so sweet! What's your name, little sister?"

Ian and Lucy looked at each other, and Lucy whispered, "You tell them." Lucy pulled Danny down into her lap and wrapped her arms around him, "Listen to your da, sweet pea."

Ian sat on the bed, "Your sister's name is Caroline Grainne Thornhart. That is a very special name because of two very special people."

"My sister Karen was named after her Aunt Caroline," Serena said thoughtfully.

"Aye, Karen was a good friend to your ma and me, and she saved her life last year. Your little sister is named for her," Ian said softly. "Grainne is the name of my little sister. They're both angels now, and watching over us all from heaven."

Serena looked from Ian to Lucy and then back to the baby in her arms, "You gave me my sister back… thank you."

"You're welcome, pumpkinhead," Lucy said with a sniffle.

"Hi, Caroline," Christina interrupted before things got too emotional. "Can I hold you now?"

After Christina took her turn holding the baby, Lucy and Danny held her for a few moments. Danny settled down finally and even kissed the baby on the cheek and said, "Good baby…don't cry." When Kevin and Colleen arrived, both Danny and Christina were ready to leave, as sleeping babies weren't very much fun. Colleen offered to take them out to play, while Kevin stayed a few minutes to visit with Serena and the Thornharts.

Kevin stood looking down at the sleeping child in the bassinet, "She's beautiful, Lucy. You're a very lucky man, Ian."

Ian put a hand on Kevin's shoulder and Kevin looked Ian straight in the eye. Kevin had tears in his eyes, something that Ian had never seen before. Kevin didn't say a word, but put his hand over Ian's and nodded at him. Ian realized in that moment that Kevin still loved Lucy, but also knew that Kevin wouldn't say another word. For the first time, Ian felt sorry for Kevin and Scott and all the other men who had loved and lost Lucy. In those few moments, the men's relationship was forever altered, and Ian felt a charity toward Kevin that he never thought possible.

"Aye, I'm lucky indeed. What are your plans with the wee ones tonight?" Ian said to break the silence.

"We were thinking pizza for dinner, and sleeping in their own beds. I hope that you don't mind, but Colleen and I thought it would be easier on Danny if we spent the night at your house. Christina's fine with going from house to house, but the little guy's confused. We promised that Colleen's sister Erin would come over to watch a Disney movie, so hopefully they'll have too much fun to notice you're missing."

"Thanks, Doc. I wasn't expecting quite that reaction from Danny. He's usually playing so hard, I didn't realize he even knew I was around," Lucy laughed. "I guess it's tougher to be three than I remembered!"

Serena gave her mom and Ian each a big hug and kiss. She gave Caroline another feathery kiss and said, "Goodnight, little sister." Kevin and Serena left to find Colleen and the kids.

Ian sat on the bed next to Lucy and drew her into his arms. He gave her a gentle, lingering kiss. Lucy laid her head on his chest and wrapped her arms around him. They woke up a little while later to Caroline's whimpering, and Ian kept her occupied while Lucy prepared to nurse her again. Between Caroline and a constant parade of medical personnel, neither one of them got much sleep that night. Chris stopped in the next morning when he came on duty and found Ian stretched out on the bed, Lucy sleeping against his shoulder, and Caroline sleeping in Lucy's arms. He tiptoed out of the room and left strict instructions at the nurse's station for them to be left alone until they awoke.


	3. Chapter 2

Ian had arranged for Lucy to spend a few extra days in the hospital, wanting her to get some much needed rest before returning home. Even with the added help that Lucy always hired, it was still a strain to be a new mom—especially with three other children vying for her attention. He hadn't consulted Lucy, though, and that was a big mistake. All she wanted was to go home, sleep in her own bed, and get a taste of "normal" for perhaps the first time in her life. And Ian had become so protective of her that she felt like she was being smothered. He had refused to leave the hospital, and spent every waking—and sleeping—moment with Lucy and Caroline. It was almost as if he was afraid they would disappear if he left them for even a few minutes. Lucy was frustrated and exasperated; because it felt like Ian didn't trust her—when in actuality he was just having a difficult time believing in his hard won happiness.

Finally, Lucy had enough, and she snapped at Ian as he was changing Caroline, "You know…I know how to take care of a baby! Just because you're a doctor doesn't mean that you know more than I do! I'm her mother—will you just let me do it!"

Ian looked at her with sad eyes, "I know you can take care of her, I'm just taking care of you. I'm sorry—let me finish and I promise you can do it next time."

Lucy felt badly for hurting Ian's feelings, but she knew she couldn't stand to be treated like a china doll for one second more, "I've been taking care of myself for a long time now. You know that! I DO NOT like to be coddled. I love you, Ian Thornhart, but you have to give me some room to breathe. Now go…leave this hospital…go across the street to Ramsey's and get something to eat and some Irish whiskey and…" She pointed at the door, "… DON'T COME BACK until tomorrow! Do you hear me?"

Ian just looked at her sadly, "Aye, I hear you." He gave Caroline a kiss and laid her in the bassinet. He then took a step towards Lucy, but stopped, turned around, and headed out the door without even saying goodbye.

Lucy just looked at the closed door as a tear escaped her eye, "Now look what you've done, Lucy! Could you have been any nastier?"

Lucy lay across the bed and sobbed into her pillow. There was a soft knock on the door and Alison walked in, "Lucy! What's wrong? Where's Ian?"

"I just chased him out! I was so mean to him," Lucy said, the sound muffled by her pillow. She sat up and used a tissue to wipe off her face, "I'm sorry you saw that. It's good to see you, Alison."

Lucy hadn't expected Alison to visit her in the hospital. She was surprised to see here there, and felt terrible that Alison had caught her crying…especially when she had so much to be happy about.

"I came to meet the baby. I saw Denise and she said I could just come on in. I can come back later…"

"No, I'm glad you're here. It's probably just the baby blues. Come on over and meet her." Lucy said softly. "Alison, I'd like you to meet my daughter, Caroline."

Lucy lifted the baby from the bassinet and put her in Alison's arms. Tears ran down Alison's cheeks as she inhaled the sweet smell of newborn baby, "Oh, Lucy, she's beautiful. I'm so very happy for you. You and Ian deserve this more than anyone I know."

Lucy wanted to mention Alison's lost child, and apologize for her sorrow, but knew better. Alison had made it quite clear that the period of time when she became pregnant and miscarried was not to be spoken of. She would change the subject, or leave the room, whenever anyone tried to discuss it. Lucy valued her friendship too much to risk saying a word.

"Thank you, Alison. We're two very lucky people. Now if I can just let that man of mine know how sorry I am for being so cruel," Lucy answered.

"Lucy, you don't know how to be cruel. You don't have to worry; he loves you so much that he won't be able to stay away for long. Just give him time to feel sorry for himself a little bit—then someone will kick his butt and send him back here," Alison answered. Lucy couldn't help but wonder if Alison was talking about Ian or about Rafe…but she kept that to herself. The two women sat and visited while Alison held the sleeping infant.

When Caroline started to fuss, Alison excused herself so that Lucy could feed and change her. After Caroline was full and dry, Lucy called and asked to have the baby returned to the nursery. She decided to get some rest while she had the chance. She was worried about Ian; he didn't answer when she tried to call his cell phone.

Ian had gone to Jake's instead of Ramsey's—he intended to get very drunk and knew that Jack wouldn't let him. Once he drank enough liquid courage to go back to the hospital, he decided it was time to confront Lucy. He stumbled into Lucy's room sometime after midnight, holding a flower in his hand. He crashed into a chair and barely kept himself from falling. In one part of his brain he knew that he was behaving like an idiot, but his inebriated self was in control at the moment.

"Where's ma baby? I brung her a pressssent!" he slurred. Lucy awoke from a light sleep the minute Ian opened the door. Realizing he was drunk, she started to giggle. Ian, though, had spent several hours feeling sorry for himself and didn't appreciate Lucy's laughter.

"Wha'ssss a matter wit' you? Are ye daft or somefin'?" He said to Lucy. "Ah've come to see ma wee lasssssssss… and she's gone! What did ya do wif her?"

Still giggling, Lucy answered, "She went to the nursery so that I could get some sleep. I'm sorry I was so mean to you, Ian. I love you—will you forgive me? Please?"

She got up out of bed, gave him a tender kiss, and took his free hand. She led him over to the bed, "Why don't you lay down with me and sleep it off, okay?"

Ian had expected Lucy's anger, and he was too far-gone to react to her change in mood. He just followed her to the bed, held her in his arms, and fell soundly asleep while never relinquishing the flower in his hand. Lucy listened to his gentle snoring before surrendering to slumber. She decided that they were going home the next morning, whether Ian liked it or not…and she'd make sure he liked it.

Ian woke up with such a hangover that he didn't have the strength to argue with Lucy when she insisted on going home. Once they were settled in, Ian knew that Lucy was right and had the good grace to apologize for being stubborn. They kissed and made up; while Lucy observed that it was the worst fight they'd ever had.


	4. Chapter 3

In the six weeks after Caroline's birth, the Thornhart household began to finally settle into a routine. Danny was still very possessive of Lucy and it took some time to convince him to like his little sister. But there were too many things to do for a little boy to stay mad for long. He was soon just as happy with his baby sister as everyone else in the family. It was a busy time for the whole family as school had started just a few days after they came home from the hospital. Christina was excited about going to kindergarten, and Danny was going to a new pre-school. Serena tried not show how excited she was about her sophomore year of high school, but didn't fool anyone.

After staying home for a couple of weeks, Lucy sent Ian back to work. It seemed that he was always underfoot, and she knew that the children needed some normalcy. Although he went back to the hospital and clinic reluctantly, it wasn't long until he was immersed in his work. Ian had been approached by Chris to start a trauma practice separate from the hospital, with the intention of contracting back to GH and Mercy. It seemed like an interesting idea and Ian was seriously considering it. Fewer and fewer doctors were hospital employees, but Ian was still on a work visa and he didn't know how leaving the hospital would affect his status in the country. After more than four years in Port Charles, he thought that maybe it was time to make his status permanent. After all, he wasn't going anywhere. Without telling Lucy, he had Chris draw up the partnership paperwork while he applied for citizenship.

Lucy had been doing some business as well. She had loved owning and running her cosmetics company, but it just didn't matter to her like it once had. Her heart hadn't really been in it since Julie had kidnapped Christina, and she had basically hired people to run the company for the past couple of years. She felt that it was unfair to the employees and customers to keep herself as a figurehead CEO when she really had no desire to do anything but be mommy for a while. She had agreed on a lucrative buy-out offer, and was free to raise her family.

Already a wealthy woman, she realized another fortune with the sale of the company. She didn't need the money, but she knew that money might become a problem between the children when they were older. Both Serena and Christina had significant trust funds from their biological mothers, large enough that they would each be independently wealthy as adults. With the proceeds from the sale of her company, Lucy set up another trust for Danny, Caroline and any other children that she and Ian might have. She decided that their trust should mirror the girls' and made Ian the Trustee, just as Scott was Trustee for Serena and Christina. Money had never been an issue between her and Ian, but she worried that he might be upset with her, so she kept it to herself for the time being.

Despite these issues, Ian and Lucy were enjoying a period of serenity that they had never known. Their love for each other and the children made their lives happy and fulfilled, and there were no dragons to slay or damsels to rescue. Happiness had eluded them both for long stretches of their lives, and they relished each peaceful moment. Deep down, though, neither one believed it would last—they were too conditioned to obstacles in their lives. Unfortunately, they didn't share these concerns with each other, and the secrets between them were multiplying.

Ian entered the living room with Caroline draped across his left shoulder, "She's all changed and ready to see…"

The telephone rang and Lucy smiled at Ian, shrugged her shoulders, and answered, "Hello…Why hello there stranger! …Moved on again? You'll have to wait for me to get my book and a pen…Oh, you're still there…uh-huh…you did? Just to check on me, huh? …No I'm not still pregnant, silly! Ian and I have an adorable daughter…yes, Cousin, I told you we were having a girl…Well I would have told you, but the number you left didn't work…He's right here…I think Ian wants to tell you…hold on just a minute…"

Ian laid the baby in the small crib they kept in the living room and sat next to Lucy on the couch. He smiled when he heard her say Cousin, because he'd been looking forward to Rafe's call. He had made Lucy promise to let him tell Rafe the baby's name. Lucy gave the phone to Ian, saying, "I'm going to get some paper and a pencil so we can get his REAL phone number this time!"

"Hi, there, Rafe. How're you doing?" Ian said into the phone. "Uh-huh…she's a beauty, takes after her ma! … I'm sure she'd love to meet her Cousin Rafe, but we won't be traveling anytime soon…Here! … You're coming for a visit? Why? …"

"Tell him its fine to visit, but Alison still doesn't want to see him," Lucy said to Ian. "I don't want him upsetting her; she's doing so much better."

Ian nodded at Lucy while listening to Rafe on the phone, "Okay, okay…I know you can hear her…SHE knows you can hear her…her motherly instincts are on overdrive right now…hormones, boyo, hormones…Okay, just call and let us know when your plans are definite…she's right, Alison's in no shape to see you…of course, WE want to see you…uh-huh…now back to discussing' my beautiful daughter! Do you want to know her name? … We've named her Caroline Grainne … I know you know them, that's why I wanted to tell you myself! Do you think they like it? …Yeah, life is good…No, no! Don't get off yet…what's your number…Lucy'll have my head if I don't get it right this time…okay…okay…got it. Call us when you know what your doing…and Rafe…Lucy says be careful…okay…Bye!"

"Well, that's a surprise!" Lucy said to Ian. "I never expected that he'd even WANT to come back if he couldn't see Alison. You know I'm right, don't you? She and Jamal are so good together. I love my cousin, but I can't go through another nightmare with him…I hate to admit it, but I'm not so sure I want him to come, even if it's only for a visit. What do you think?"

"I think that we're the only family he has, and he's lonely. What does he have in his life but regrets? He's grown up a lot in the last year, and I know you're right about Alison. But the boy needs his family…we can't turn him away," Ian answered her. He drew her to him and kissed her on the forehead.

Lucy pulled his head down so she could kiss him on the lips and laid her head on his shoulder, "I love you, Ian Thornhart. Have I told you lately just how beautiful you are?"

Ian laughed and gave Lucy a look of disbelief, but his eyes were twinkling, "Well, not in the conventional sense. That's reserved for my girls! But you are the most beautiful person that I have ever known, and if you want to say the same about me, who am I to argue? I love you, sweet Lucy. I wish I had the words to tell you, but that's my brother's department."

"Speaking of Patrick," Lucy said, "how is he doing? Was he able to arrange his classes so they can come for a visit? I can't wait until they get here! Can you imagine the looks that you and he are going to get? It's going to be so much fun to have them staying here!"

"Aye, and if it works out we'll have them for most of December, and right into the new year. Margaret says we'll be good and sick of them long before they leave, but she wants to help out at the clinic—get some new ideas and such—and I know Patrick is going to visit with his New York publisher. We may have to keep the wee ones for them while they travel separately, and I don't know…how are you going to manage six children!"

"We'll manage just fine, and you know it!" Lucy replied. "I'd love to keep the kids for them, but why will they be traveling separately? Is something wrong?"

"No, nothing's wrong, it's just that Margaret needs to take a short trip to Llanview, and Patrick doesn't want to be seen there. He left under kind of a cloud, you know. There's no way he can manage to meet with his publisher and take care of the children, so I told him that we'd take care of them while they took care of their business. Margaret has to make some sort of financial arrangements while they're in the states, but she's only planning to be gone for two or three days at the most."

"It's going to be fine. I wasn't sure that they would really come—but I'm so glad that it's going to work out. I'd like to tell those idiots in Llanview just what I think of them!" Lucy said. At Ian's look of concern she laughed, "But I'm not going to! You know that! I just get all excited when someone I love is being treated badly." She reached up and smoothed the furrows from his brow and kissed him again, laying her hand suggestively in his lap, "You know…I really miss you…and I'm seeing Dr. Neuman next week…do you think we could move it up just a few days?"

"Lucy! I…can't…could you please…now see what you've done! You can make a grown man blush!" Ian stammered as his face suffused with color. Lucy just laughed low in her throat and kissed him again, long and lingeringly. Ian was amazed at his wife. After all she went through having Caroline he was convinced that she'd take a long while to let him touch her again. He had resolved to be patent, but as usual, Lucy didn't do patient.

"Why don't you call her office, and see what you can do," Ian answered after a few minutes. "I think I'm going up to take a shower—a COLD shower!"


	5. Chapter 4

Lucy scheduled appointments for herself and Caroline the next day. She couldn't wait to spend time alone with Ian. Victor and Mary had agreed to take Danny for the weekend, and Christina and Serena were going to be with Scott. She purchased some gourmet baskets, and called the caretaker to air out the cabin. As soon as Ian got home from work, she was planning a romantic weekend—just the three of them, as Caroline was too small to leave behind. With the likelihood of houseguests through the holiday season, she wanted to make sure that she and Ian had some quality time together—and she had missed his touch dreadfully.

Lucy was playing with Caroline when the doorbell rang. She picked up the baby, walked over to the door, and said, "Can I help you?" to a man and woman she had never seen before.

"Mrs. Ian Thornhart?" the woman asked.

"Yes, I'm Lucy Thornhart. And you are…?"Lucy asked. The woman pulled out a badge identifying herself as an agent of the Immigration and Naturalization Service. "My name is Eileen Heckart and this is George Limm."

"Is there anything I can do to help you?" Lucy asked them.

"We are here to investigate your husband's application for citizenship," Eileen said. "May we come in and speak with you?"

"My husband isn't home right now," Lucy said, as she opened the door and led the way into the living room.

After being seated on the sofa, Eileen continued, "After reviewing his file and other public records, we have found some anomalies that need to be cleared up."

Lucy's hands shook as she put Caroline in her crib. She said, "I'm sure everything can be explained to your satisfaction. Can I get you something to drink?"

"No, thank you. When do you expect your husband to return?" George replied.

"Not for another hour or so. We were planning to go away for the weekend. Can we maybe make an appointment for next week?" Lucy answered.

"I'm afraid that won't be possible. We'll need to speak with your husband as soon as he returns. In the meantime, we'd like you to answer a few questions for us," Eileen replied.

Lucy wanted to run into the other room and call Ian to warn him about the INS agents' visit. She knew that was a bad idea, so she sat on a chair next to Caroline's crib. When had Ian applied for citizenship? Why hadn't he mentioned it to her? What could possibly be the reason for this visit?

Agent Heckart said, "We found records indicating that you are the third Mrs. Thornhart in as many years. Were you aware of your husband's prior marriages?"

"Yes, I knew both of his previous wives. Of course, one of them doesn't count since the marriage was annulled," Lucy replied. "Why do you want to know?"

"Now Mrs. Thornhart…Lucy…may I call you Lucy?" said Agent Limm.

"Mrs. Thornhart is fine," Lucy answered him coolly.

"Alright, then—Mrs. Thornhart—we find it disturbing that a foreign national, a guest of this country, might be taking advantage of his position here. There are notes in his file that question the validity of his marriage to Arianna Shapur, and an annulment tends to confirm those suspicions. Also, he married his second wife almost immediately after Ms. Shapur disappeared, and you were married out of the country several months ago," the agent replied. "Aren't you concerned about your husband's penchant for marriage?"

"Why should I be? I have known my husband since he came to Port Charles four years ago. We were very good friends—the best of friends—even before he married Arianna. SHE chose to leave him and annul their marriage. I believe it was because people like you…" she paused for effect, "made it unbearable for her."

"That still doesn't explain why he married Evelyn Lambert so soon after the annulment," Agent Limm answered.

"I'm afraid that you'll have to ask my husband about that, but I do know that they were happily married—and very much in love—until she died in a tragic accident. She left behind a beautiful son who I've recently adopted."

"That leads us to your marriage—and children," Agent Heckart said as she leaned forward in her seat. "Tell us how you married, adopted his son, and had a child all in less than a year."

Lucy laughed humorlessly, "Well, I'm sure you know that babies do not schedule their arrival to make government agencies comfortable. Obviously, I became pregnant with Caroline soon after our marriage—do you consider that a crime?"

"It is if you did it to provide your husband with the opportunity to become an American citizen. That makes us very… uncomfortable," the female agent said with a frown. "I can't imagine how anyone could dismiss a marriage record like your husband's."

"Since he's my SIXTH husband, I don't believe that I have any right to judge him in that way! Dr. Thornhart and I are deeply committed to each other and our children. This entire conversation is ridiculous, and unless you are charging us with something, I think you had better leave," Lucy said sternly as she rose.

Meanwhile, Ian had gotten Lucy's message about a weekend at the cabin and decided to leave the hospital early. When he pulled into the driveway and noticed the strange car with government plates, his first thought was that something had happened to Lucy or one of the children. He raced to the front door and was calling her name before it was even open all the way, "Lucy! What's the mat…?"

"Ian, you're home early!" Lucy said. She was annoyed that she hadn't been able to get rid of the INS agents before his arrival. "These agents are here to talk to you—from the INS."

"The INS? Huh? What are they doing…I mean you doing here? What can I do for you?" Ian answered with a look of confusion on his face.

"Ah, Mr. Thornhart, we've been waiting to speak with you," Agent Limm said, purposely giving him the wrong title.

Ian strode forward and held out his hand, hoping that a friendly gesture might make the meeting go more pleasantly. He still remembered the hard time they had given him and Arianna when he tried to protect her. He knew that losing his temper would only make things worse—but damn if he hadn't been expecting something to happen, his life had never beenallowed to go smoothly for more than a short time before fate stepped in and stirred up trouble.

The agent pointedly refused to take Ian's hand and sat back on the sofa, "Why don't you have a seat so that we can clear up a few things."

Ian walked over to Lucy and put his arm around her waist, "I'd like to greet my wife and daughter if you don't mind." He kissed Lucy softly and reached down to pick up Caroline. She smiled and cooed at him before he kissed her and returned her to the crib. Ian felt that she would be better off in her bed until this interview was ended.

"Now, what's so important that you need to ask me about?" Ian asked the agents politely.

"We've been discussing your marriage with your wife, and she has not been very forthcoming. Perhaps you would like to enlighten us about your most recent marriage."

"What's there to enlighten you about?" He asked, looking at Lucy with a question in his eyes. "We got married and we had a baby—I think that's pretty obvious, isn't it?"

Agent Heckart said, "Yes, we know that. But you were married twice in the same year, and have another child—by another woman. You seem to like being married to American women, don't you MISTER Thornhart?"

"Now see here, my husband is a fine physician, and I won't have you insulting him in his own home. If you're going to insist on this absurd interrogation, the least you can do is call him by his title—DOCTOR Thornhart!" Lucy exclaimed in outrage.

Ian put his hand over Lucy's and said, "Shh… shh… Lucy. It'll be alright. They're just doing their job." Ian was seething inside, but was doing his best to keep his temper. Unfortunately, he recognized that Lucy was about to lose hers completely. "Why don't you take Caroline up to her room while I finish answering their questions? Then we'll have our nice weekend."

"No, Ian, I won't leave you. I'm staying right here and so is OUR daughter. I've had quite enough of their insinuations, and if they don't change their attitude I'll be having a word with their superiors!" Lucy said indignantly.

Ian sighed loudly, knowing that they were in for it now. Once Lucy got her teeth into something it was hard to make her let go. This was going to be a rough ride for the both of them.

Misinterpreting Ian's discomfort, the agents decided it was time to question them separately. Agent Heckart and Lucy stayed in the living room, while Agent Limm and Ian went out to the back patio. Although Ian offered the kitchen, the agent wanted no risk of Lucy or Ian overhearing the other's answers to their questions. He knew they were up to something, and he was going to find out what it was.


	6. Chapter 5

Agent Heckart pulled out her notepad, and looked over her prepared questions. She decided to start with the easy questions about where and when they had met, how they fell in love, and such. She was used to hedging, but never had she been stonewalled in such a cold manner before.

"I'm afraid that I prefer not to go into it," Lucy answered. Having never dealt with the INS before, she had no idea what kind of trouble she was creating for Ian. "As I said before, we were good friends and that friendship turned to love. We lived together for a few months, we married, and then I got pregnant. Caroline was born six weeks ago."

The agent was determined to break Lucy, "What color are your husband's eyes?"

"Why does that matter to you? As long as he can see out of them, why do you care? Is there some law about letting people with the wrong colored eyes into the country?" Lucy answered sarcastically.

"Mrs. Thornhart, I'm trying to decide if you married your husband just to help him become a citizen. If you won't cooperate, then I'm afraid that I'll have to take him into custody," she answered in exasperation.

"I believe that this interview is over! I'll be calling my attorney," Lucy answered as she stood up and walked over to the phone. After dialing Scott's number, she waited on the phone, looked coldly at Eileen, and said, "His eyes are hazel, if you must know."

"Oh, Pal! I'm so glad I got you! … Yes, I know you have the girls this weekend …No I'm not calling about that…Will you listen to me? … There are two INS agents here and they're threatening to arrest Ian! …What do you mean, did I answer their questions? …I don't have to answer their questions! …Can you come over here now and fix this? …Oh, okay… if you say so…but will you come over anyway? … Okay, okay. Thanks for nothing, Scott!"

Lucy looked at Eileen uneasily, "Well, my attorney says I should just answer your questions. Ask me anything you want…I'll try to cooperate."

"Do you know a Patrick Thornhart?" Agent Heckart asked Lucy.

"Sure. He's my brother-in-law. He teaches poetry and literature at Trinity College in Dublin. Why?" Lucy answered.

"His name came up in some of the research we did," answered Agent Heckart noncommittally.

"Probably because he lived in this country for a while, somewhere in Pennsylvania, I think the town was Llanview. But he and Marty, his wife, have lived in Ireland for a few years now," Lucy said with a smile.

"Alright. Thank you for finally answering my questions. I only have one more, and it's a little complicated. We have uncovered records that indicate both you and Evelyn Lambert were married to a Dr. Kevin Collins, as wells as your husband. We also found court records indicating that a Dr. Collins was involved in a custody battle between your husband and Dr. Lambert. Was this the same Dr. Collins?"

"Ye-es…Eve and I were both married to Kevin," Lucy replied hesitantly.

"Would you care to explain what happened?" the agent persisted.

"Okay…I'll try to make this simple…I've known Doc, that's Kevin Collins, for over ten years. He and I were…let's say involved…on and off during most of that time. During one of our…off…periods, Doc, I mean to say, Kevin was married to Eve. After Eve and Kevin decided to divorce…Doc, I mean Kevin, and I got back together. When Arianna left Ian and annulled their marriage, he and Eve got married—does this make any sense at all?" Lucy said chewing her lower lip.

"It's anything but simple, please do go on," replied the agent.

"Okay, well, after Danny was born…Caleb…I mean an evil spirit…started causing trouble in town…Making up lies and causing problems for everyone. Ian and Eve had a misunderstanding, and she took Danny and left Ian. Anyway, Kevin got himself named guardian for Danny while Ian and Eve worked out their problems…and Livvie—Kevin's daughter—killed Caleb…I mean the evil spirit…Ian and Eve got back together… and Kevin and I got married. It sounds kind of like a soap opera, doesn't it?" Lucy said.

"It's certainly different. But that still doesn't explain how you came to be married to your current husband."

"Doc, I mean Kevin…he has …issues… with his twin brother…and has been working them out. He had a nervous breakdown…and we separated…and divorced. Ian and I…we were always…always there for each other…and…you know," Lucy said. "Do you have any other questions?"

"No, I think I've heard everything. I'm going to check and see if Agent Limm is finished, and then we'd like to speak to you both before we leave." The agent answered as she stood and walked out the patio door.


	7. Chapter 6

Ian sat down in one of the patio chairs and motioned to another chair for the agent. He sighed deeply, convinced in his heart that this was going to turn out badly. He and Lucy had been so happy—too happy—and the universe was not about to allow them happiness for long.

Agent Limm watched Ian and totally misinterpreted the expression on his face. He assumed Ian's look of concern to be guilt, and made up his mind before he ever asked a single question. He had met this type before, and it always made him feel good to deport them.

"What do you want to know about me? Or is it Lucy you want to ask about? I'll be happy to answer your questions," Ian said softly when the agent didn't say anything.

"Tell me about your wife," he answered.

"Lucy—what can I say to describe her? She's beautiful—you saw that. And she can be spirited! No man has ever had a truer companion. I've known her practically since my first day in Port Charles. She funded a clinic for the elderly that I started, and we became great friends. She helped me get over my wife's death, and took care of my son, Daniel. Somehow that friendship turned to love—and we've been together for a while now. We weren't in any hurry to marry—we've both been married before, and weren't too keen to do it again. But we finally decided to do it when we took a vacation to a place called Tirama Island last year. The wee lass was born the first part of September, and I've never known such complete happiness in my life."

Agent Limm was impressed with what he considered to be Ian's acting ability, but he also noticed the holes in Ian's story. Ian spoke of friendship and Lucy not wanting to marry him. Everything that the agent heard supported his opinion—even though the events that Ian spoke of were quite different than his interpretation.

"Why did you decide to apply for citizenship? You have your work visa, what has changed for you?"

"I have an American wife and two American children. I have no plans on leaving the country. It seemed the right and proper thing to do," Ian answered simply.

"Explain to me about the trust fund, and where you got the money," said George.

"What trust fund?" Ian replied. "I'm not a rich man—my wife has money, but it belongs to her. I don't know about any trust fund."

"You mean to tell me that you don't know anything about being the trustee to several million dollars! That seems a little bizarre, don't you think? Why don't you just explain what you plan to do with the money," George said snidely.

"I'm afraid that I don't know what you're talking about. Are you sure it isn't my wife's money? I truly don't know about a trust fund—and I've never had several million anything in my life!" Ian exclaimed.

"Alright, then, if you won't tell me about the money—then, tell me—do you know a Patrick Thornhart?" said the agent.

Ian was immediately wary, as he didn't know Patrick's status with the government. He didn't want to cause trouble for Patrick, but he couldn't afford trouble with the INS either. He decided to tell the truth, but only as much as he absolutely had to say. Unfortunately for Ian, Agent Limm misread the long pause before Ian replied.

"Patrick Thornhart—uh, that'd be my younger brother," said Ian.

"When was the last time you saw your bother?" asked George.

"A while back. Now that I think about it—maybe that money you were asking about belongs to my sister-in-law, Margaret Thornhart—Patrick's wife. She has her own money. She lives in Ireland, but she's a yank, just like my wife. Lucy and I stayed with them when we visited my family in Ireland a few months back." Ian was proud of himself for sidestepping the issue of Patrick without actually lying to the INS agent.

The remainder of Agent Limm's questions mirrored what Agent Heckart had been asking Lucy in the living room. Ian carefully answered the questions posed, but was very careful not to discuss issues of past lives, destiny or supernatural happenings, which left holes that made him uncomfortable. Unfortunately for Ian, the agent noted and misconstrued the cause of relief in Ian's voice as he finished his story, "…so we reconciled, and we were happy, until the car accident left the boy an orphan."

"I see," said Agent Limm who turned around as the door opened. Agent Heckart nodded at him and he nodded back. "Let's go back inside for a few minutes."

After going back into the living room, the agents seated themselves once again on the sofa. Caroline had started fussing, and Lucy was trying to keep her happy by bouncing her on her knees and giving her a pacifier—she was not about to nurse her in the presence of those agents. Ian stood behind her and caressed her shoulders.

"Thank you for answering our questions. This will be all for now, but we may have more questions later after we compare notes. Please understand that the investigation is not complete and we will be stopping by—unannounced—whenever we want. We'll see ourselves out," said Agent Limm as Agent Heckart nodded at Lucy. They both stood and left the house.

Lucy let out a long sigh, and Ian sat down on the floor at her feet. He looked up at her and said, "I'm so sorry, love. I can't imagine why this happened…and it's all my fault. I should have told you that I was applying to be a citizen…I didn't know there'd be trouble."

Lucy, who had started nursing Caroline when the agents had left, looked sadly at Ian, "You didn't do anything wrong. We haven't done anything wrong. They have to see how much we love each other…how committed we are to each other. I'm sure it will all be over soon. On Monday I'll find a good immigration lawyer…we'll be fine."

"Do you have any idea how much I love you?" Ian asked her. "I remember how frightened Arianna was when they tried their tough-guy routine on her. You…you were going to eat them alive, weren't you?"

"I'll do anything to protect my family, you know that. Now, I've got the car all packed up for our trip to the cabin. I know we're getting a late start, but let's go as soon as Caroline's finished, okay?"

"Okay, I can't wait to spend the weekend alone with you…by a roaring fire. I take it the appointment with Dr. Neuman went well?"

"Oh, yes! Green lights all the way. Hurry up, Caroline, mama and your da want to get to our cabin!" Lucy said with a joyful laugh.


	8. Chapter 7

"I thought you said there'd be green lights!" Ian said to Lucy with a laugh. "At the rate we keep hitting the red lights it'll be time to turn around afore we get there!"

"Those aren't the lights I was talking about at all," Lucy said with a smile. She sat next to Ian in the car with her hand on his leg. Just knowing that they were free and together for a whole weekend—the visit from the INS agents was already dimming in her mind. It was a good thing that she had left herself a note by the phone to call the attorney on Monday morning.

"Gas! You packed up the car, but you forgot to get any gas!" Ian said suddenly.

Lucy looked at the gauge, it was sitting between a half and a quarter of a tank, "We have enough to get us there and back. I'll fill it up on Monday morning when I take the kids to school."

"We're heading to the cabin…remember…the place where our cars ALWAYS break down! I'm stopping for a full tank before we get up there. Here's a station now, you just sit tight," Ian said as he stopped the car, and left to pump the gas.

After filling the tank, he went into the convenience store. He picked up a couple of bottled waters for he and Lucy, and something he knew they'd be using during the weekend. It wouldn't do for Lucy to get pregnant again so quickly after Caroline's birth…besides he wanted her to himself for a while. He paid for his purchases and they made the drive to the cabin in quiet companionship.

"I hope that all this napping hasn't spoiled her for the night," Lucy said as she carried Caroline into the cabin. "I didn't think about that before, and I really don't want to spend the night playing with her—I'd have a much better time playing with you!"

Ian growled low in his throat, "Aye, you'll get no arguments from me, woman!"

After taking in the luggage and food, Ian unpacked while Lucy fed and changed Caroline. The baby was lazy and contented, almost as if she knew that her parents wanted some privacy. After Ian set up the portable crib, Lucy put Caroline down with a kiss and covered her with a blanket. She stood up and stretched her back, making it crack just a little. Ian walked over and kissed her on the forehead, "Come and eat, then I'll give you one of my famous massages. Guaranteed to make you forget all your aches and pains!"

"Ummm, is that a promise?" Lucy said. She sat down at the table, admiring the way that Ian had set out the food. She had bought simple sandwiches, fruit and cheese. She hadn't realized how hungry she was until she sat down. Ian picked up the napkin and placed it in her lap. She looked up at him, and smiled with confusion in her eyes.

"Sweet Lucy, you take such good care of our family, that tonight I'm taking care of you. Would you like something to eat?" Ian prepared her a plate and sat down without giving it to her.

When she reached for the plate, he said, "Ah…ah…ah! That's my job!" He then proceeded to feed her some fruit. When she started to protest, he assured her that he had eaten while setting the table. As he attempted to feed her a bite of sandwich, he missed her mouth and smeared some mayonnaise on her cheek. Before she had a chance to wipe it off with the napkin, he moved in and tenderly licked it away. Lucy shivered in anticipation. Ian noticed, and continued to delicately kiss her cheek, and on down to where her neckline stopped just above her breasts. The sandwich lay forgotten on the table as he pulled her into his arms.

Lucy sat in Ian's lap as he cradled her head in his hands and explored her mouth with his tongue. Lucy reached around and pulled up his shirt so that she could run her hands over his bare skin. They continued kissing for several minutes before Ian broke away, breathing raggedly, "I'm not done taking care of you, love. If we keep going like this it'll be too quick for you." Lucy just nodded at him, the desire in her eyes almost tangible.

They stood up and Ian helped Lucy remove her top and slacks. When she was standing before him in her lacy bra and panties, he drew in a sharp breath, "So beautiful," he whispered as he gathered her into his arms. After a moment he led her over by the fireplace where he had laid out several pillows. As Lucy lay down, he picked up some lotion that he had warmed by the fire to massage her skin.

Lucy lay on her stomach as Ian worked the lotion into her shoulders and upper arms. She sighed in pleasure as he eased all the tension from her muscles. As he worked his way down her back, he followed his hands with his lips, branding her skin with small fires of yearning. After working his way down to her feet, he unclasped her bra and eased off her panties. Ian gently turned Lucy onto her back asking, "How's that, love? Are you feeling relaxed?"

If it had been possible to purr, Lucy would surely have done it. Being loved by Ian had always been wonderful, but this was beyond even her imagination. Sometime while she had been lying on her stomach, Ian had stripped off his clothes. As she lay in the firelight, Ian sat back on his heels and admired her beauty, "What did I ever do to deserve you?" he whispered almost to himself.

"You are the kindest, gentlest man I have ever known, and you see right into my soul. We belong together," Lucy whispered in reply. "I love you."

Her body was so taut and firm, it was hard to believe that she had had a baby only six weeks earlier. Ian stretched out next to her and kissed her again, pulling her hair back from her face. He kissed and caressed every inch of her face and neck and shoulders, until she was breathless with desire. When he reached her breasts, he paused and looked up at her with a question in his eyes. She smiled and nodded to him and allowed herself be swept away by the passion they both felt. It had been such a long time for them both, and Ian slowly and meticulously enflamed her every desire. He growled low in his throat as he took her, and she cried out his name. When they were spent, she laid her head against his shoulder and he felt her tears against his skin.

His hand touched her cheek and he looked at her in confusion and concern, "Lucy? I thought you were happy love? What is it?"

"Why?" Lucy said simply.

"Why…what?" Ian said in confusion.

"We've never used protection before, why now? Is there something you're not telling me? Is something wrong?" she answered with a worried look on her face.

"I was thinking about you, that's all. The wee lass is only a few weeks old, and you don't want to get pregnant again so soon. Before it didn't matter—but now we have to be careful," Ian answered. "I'm sorry that I didn't mention it, but I was…uh…kind of preoccupied."

"It's okay, I guess…I just thought maybe it was me…and …and …I don't know… something!" Lucy said and he noticed fresh tears running down her face that he gently kissed away.

"Don't you know yet how much I love you? There's nothing you could say or do that would ever change that? You are my life, Lucy Thornhart, don't you ever forget it. Everything I've ever done is with love for you in my heart. You can trust me, Lucy, just like I trust you."

They relaxed against the pillows, realizing that the baby had been sleeping peacefully throughout their storm of passion. Ian grinned with a twinkle in his eyes. He stood up and held out a hand for Lucy to pull herself into his arms. When she was standing, he led her up the stairs to the bathroom and started the water in the shower, "I seem to remember enjoying a few showers with you in the past. Let's take one now while the lass is still sleeping."

For once in her life, Lucy seemed to be at a loss for words. She was feeling so many different emotions that she didn't want to spoil the mood. She just nodded at Ian and kissed him on the mouth before stepping into the shower. Ian stepped in behind her and brought his hands up to caress her body. They allowed the passion to sweep them away once again, barely noticing when the water started to cool. They washed and rinsed each other before stepping out of the shower, their passion once again sated.

They put on heavy terry robes and Ian stood behind Lucy brushing her hair. They looked at themselves in the mirror, marveling at how right they looked together. Lucy tried to turn around and comb Ian's hair, which was sticking out every which way, but he kept turning her back around to the face mirror. Finally, she grabbed her brush out of his hand and ran into the bedroom, her laughter ringing out. He laughed and chased after her, almost catching her, but each time she squirmed out of his grasp and ran laughingly just out of reach. When they ran down the stairs to the living room again, she finally let him catch her, and he sat down on the sofa with her on his lap. She snuggled in his arms and let out a deep sigh.

"What is it, love?" Ian said. "Is everything okay?"

"Okay? Okay? Try fabulous, wonderful, stupendous! We have the cabin to ourselves, and our baby daughter has decided to sleep through the night—just in the nick of time I might add. I'm so glad we came up here," Lucy answered.

"Aye, we needed some time to ourselves, that we did. You have good ideas—maybe I should listen to you more often," he said with a grin.

Lucy pulled back and slapped him playfully with her brush, before using it to straighten out his hair. As she was leaning forward to brush the back of his head, he gently nibbled at her ear. Her breath caught in her throat as she realized that she was ready for him again—and she knew that he felt the same. After once again surrendering to their passion, Lucy sighed softly as they lay together on the sofa. He tenderly gathered her in his arms and held her until she was once again relaxed.

"Feel better, love?" He asked. She just nodded at him. He shook his head and lifted her hand to his lips, "Do you know what you do to me? I've missed you so much, Lucy."

She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and hugged him tightly against her, "You're all I've ever needed…or wanted…I love you so very much."

"Oh, Lucy, I love you," Ian said softly as they drifted off to sleep in each other's arms.

Lucy and Ian headed home late on Sunday afternoon. They had to pick up Danny and the girls because of school the next day. Caroline had been wonderful, playing and cooing and smiling at her parents during the day, and sleeping all the way through for the second night in a row. Both Ian and Lucy felt so relaxed and in harmony with each other, the visit from the INS had been completely banished from their minds.


	9. Chapter 8

A couple of weeks later, after taking the children to school, Lucy stopped by Alison's before returning home. She had moved into Ian's old loft, with the help of Jack and Jamal. When Ian had decided to give up the apartment, it seemed the perfect solution for Alison. After Rafe left, she wanted to put some distance between herself and her memories—closing down the gym and moving out of the apartment were the first two things she did. Elizabeth kept Alison distracted with her fashion designs, and Alison rediscovered her head for business. She turned one of the bedrooms into an office, while Elizabeth moved to New York. Port Charles had always been a little too provincial for Elizabeth, and Alison found it much easier to deal with her mother from a distance.

Lucy had provided the start-up capital for Alison and Elizabeth's fashion design company. She insisted, though, that Alison be in charge of the funds, and limit Elizabeth's access. In return Alison asked Lucy to be her partner in the business, rather than just an investor. When Alison decided not to find her elusive sister, Lucy and Ian hadhired an attorney to challenge Malcolm Barrington's will and won. Alison used her inheritance to repay half of Lucy's investment the design company so that they were truly partners. She lived a comfortable, independent life. Jamal and Jack were her constant companions, as if the two years with Rafe never happened. The sadness lurking behind her eyes was the only evidence of their time together.

"Hey, Lucy," said Alison as she opened the door. "The coffee's ready—do you want muffins or croissants this morning?"

Lucy walked into the apartment, reminiscing briefly about living there with Ian for a short time. Alison hadn't changed the place much, except for some feminine touches here and there. She reached out to take Caroline from Lucy's arms, "Come here, cutie. Auntie Allie's gonna take off that big, heavy coat!"

Lucy laughed to watch Alison with the baby. She had taken to joining Alison for a late breakfast after dropping the kids at school, and looked forward to it each day. Lucy and Alison had grown closer than ever, and the time they spent together was so much more than discussing routine business. Ian encouraged their "time" as he called it, and started leaving forthe hospitalearly so that Lucy didn't feel guilty for not having breakfast with him. Caroline had an amazing effect on Alison, and they had bonded quickly.

After breakfast, Lucy knew she had to talk to Alison, but she had been dreading it. She didn't want Rafe to come back for even a visit without letting the younger woman know. "Ummm…Alison…we need to talk," she said.

"Uh-oh, that doesn't sound good," Alison answered. "What has my mother done now?"

"Nothing! I mean… I haven't talked to Elizabeth in a while! Is something up with her?"

"Something is ALWAYS up with my mother! You know that, Lucy. I just figured she had been bugging you about her new guy, too."

"Oh, no, not again," said Lucy. "You have made sure that she has limited access to the business funds, right? We don't want her lavishing it all on her latest boy-toy!"

"Don't worry—she's on a very short leash. Which is why I figured she was bugging you. She's been on my case for more money again, which means that she's found herself another leach! Will that woman never learn?" Alison said in complete exasperation.

"I'm sorry, Alison. You don't need this—isn't it funny how it's more like you're the mother and she's the child. You know, you could always cut her off…" Lucy answered.

"I know I can…but I won't. She's still my mother, and the only family I have left," Alison said softly. Amanda Barrington had been the only casualty in curing the vampires. Her heart wasn't strong enough to withstand the stress, and she died two days after being injected and never regained consciousness. Everyone had forgotten about Amanda when they did the first round of the cure until Alison reminded them. Chris volunteered to administer the cure, but both Ian and Chris felt some guilt over her death. Alison did not blame them, though. Her Nana had made it quite clear that she preferred death to vampirism, and had already lived a long and full life. Fortunately, Amanda never had a chance to find out that her fortune had melted away in the hands of Joshua Temple.

"I'm sorry, Alison. I'm afraid that I have to talk to you about…about Rafe," Lucy said quietly.

Alison stood up, and started to leave the room, "Wait…wait. I know you don't want to talk about him. But I have to tell you this…I don't want you to hear it from anyone else," Lucy called after her.

"Make it quick, Lucy," Alison said sharply after turning around.

"He wants to come and visit…to—to meet Caroline," Lucy stammered. "I didn't want there to be any surprises. I…I'm sorry, Alison. I couldn't tell him no."

"He's family, and he should get to meet his cousin. Thanks for telling me… just… just…I don't want to see him…okay? No meddling, you hear?"

"I wouldn't dream of it," Lucy answered honestly. "I'm not sure I want to see him either. I'll understand if you want to cancel our breakfasts together."

"Now why would I do that? Then I wouldn't get to see my favorite girl!" Alison answered as she picked up Caroline and give her a hug. "It's okay, Lucy, I'm not angry with you. Come look at Mother's latest swimsuit design. Tell me if you don't think it's going to be perfect for next year's cruise season."

Lucy took the cue and followed Alison into her office to see the new sketches. After staying for another half an hour, Lucy left with a promise to see Alison the next morning.

* * *

"Yeah, it's still tofu, but all the other fixin's are pretty good!" Ian said into the phone with a laugh. "You can always cancel if you feel that way, you know."

Kevin knocked on the open door of Ian's office, and Ian looked up with a smile. He motioned him into a chair by his desk. "Alright, we'll see you next weekend, then… Flight 173…okay…bye"

"Rafe," Ian said simply. "He's comin' in for Thanksgiving to meet Caroline. What's up, Kevin?"

"Uh…I was wondering if you had room for another guest at dinner?" Kevin answered.

"Why not? The more the merrier! I don't know how Lucy does it, but I don't believe that there are ever too many people at Thanksgiving; and we have a lot to be thankful for this year," Ian answered. "Anyone we know?"

"Livvie decided to come in from Chicago," Kevin replied. "I hope that doesn't make you want to change your mind."

"Na, she's your daughter, and Lucy wants you there. She and Livvie were close once…hopefully she'll be on her best behavior. Besides, Alison, Jack and Jamal are havin' their own celebration this year…what with Rafe comin' and all. We shouldn't have any fireworks as long as we keep 'em apart. This is the first time she's been back for a visit, isn't it?"

"You're right, she hasn't wanted to come back until now. I've been going to see her in Chicago every month, and she's doing really well," Kevin said, unable to mask the pain in his eyes.

Livvie had suffered a complete mental break when she had been unwillingly cured of being a vampire. Livvie had seemed fine until she went to Caleb's apartment and discovered it was empty. She tried to find him, but he had disappeared without a trace. Kevin had found her one day at the pond behind the lighthouse, nearly frozen and incoherent. He took her to a friend in Chicago—and had her committed to a psychiatric facility for a few weeks. After being released, he arranged for her to stay for outpatient treatment hoping that the change of scenery would aid her recovery. After several months of therapy, she believed that vampires, angels and avatars were all products of her mental illness. She had started back to college that fall and revived her dream of someday becoming a doctor.

"I don't have to tell you that I'm worried about her coming back here. But I can't tell her not to come, so I have to ask one more favor," Kevin said.

"Ask away, even though I'm pretty sure I know what it is," Ian said with a smile.

"Livvie's sanity is dependent upon … well...believing that vampires don't exist. Can you make sure that no one… no one brings up those times?" Kevin asked.

"Not a problem… haven't you heard? Vampires don't exist… and definitely not in Port Charles. That is one topic that Lucy and I agree not to discuss, especially with the wee ones around," Ian told him matter-of-factly.

"Thanks, Ian, you're a good friend. Would you have believed this if we weren't living it?" Kevin said to him with a grin.

"No, I wouldn't have… but I'm glad it turned out this way," Ian answered as he stood and walked toward his office door. "I've got to pick up Daniel on my way home, so I better get out of here."

* * *

"I have to tell you, I don't mind missing out on fake turkey, but do we have to eat in our own restaurant?" Chris complained to Jack.

"Why not? Alison's doing the cooking, and all we have to do is show up and eat. And it's a whole lot more comfortable than trying to squeeze into her apartment. I'll tell you what, why don't we rent some DVD's and we'll crash at my place after we eat? Will that make you happy?" Jack answered.

"I guess so. Are you bringing that new waitress?" Chris asked.

"Yeah, you asked me to, didn't you? And she has a name, remember, Megan. If you can't remember her name, she's never going to go out with you again, Bro. What about Nikki? She's off duty, right?"

Chris nodded at his brother in reply. It would be nice to spend Thanksgiving together as a family, even if it was a strange sort of family. He'd be with his brother, and they would each have dates. Alison and Jamal would be together. But he was going to miss spending the holiday with Ian, Lucy and the kids. Lately he'd been really wishing for a family of his own, and he knew that Jack had been feeling the same way. He hoped that Rafe's visit wasn't going to cause trouble for his friends—they had worked too hard to recover from the vampire ordeals. He was going to have to keep a close eye on that guy and make sure trouble didn't follow him back to Port Charles.


	10. Chapter 9

"Hey! Anybody home?" Ian called as he entered the house. It was quiet and there were no toys scattered on the floor like usual. He was used to coming home and having to tiptoe around the toys the kids didn't pick up. It wasn't like Lucy to be gone this late, and he was spoiled by the fact that Lucy tried to be there when he came in, no matter what his schedule was that week. He walked through the house, and looked out back, but they weren't playing outside either. After checking the upstairs bedrooms, he returned to the living room and checked the answering machine.

"Ian…I'm sorry but we're going to be late getting home. I guess everyone else is doing their Thanksgiving shopping today, too, and it's taking longer than we thought. When you get this message, why don't you order some pizza delivery and we'll try to enjoy one last quiet evening before the guests descend. I love you!" said Lucy's voice on the recording.

"I love you, too. Well, that's a job I can do," Ian said to himself. Lucy's voice sounded just a bit on edge, and he was wondering if it had been such a good idea to let her plan the elaborate holiday celebration. After all, Caroline was not yet three months old; maybe it was too much for her. He didn't want to annoy her by voicing his concerns, so he had said nothing. He had ordered the pizza, kicked off his shoes and gone into the kitchen to snag a beer when the doorbell rang. He grabbed a beer out of the refrigerator and pulled out his wallet before answering the door.

"That was quick. I didn't…" Ian said before looking at his visitors. "Uh, hello there. To what do I owe the…uh… pleasure?"

Agent Limm showed his teeth in an attempt at smiling, but it came across more like a sneer, "Just checking in. Remember, we told you that we would be dropping by unannounced."

"Aye, that you did. I was just expecting a pizza. Won't you come in, uh, officers?" Ian answered slowly.

The agents entered the empty house, and looked around the living room, "Where is your family Dr. Thornhart?"

"They're out shopping still, we're having guests through the holidays and it takes a lot to get ready, you know. I'm sure that you have more pressing business, though. What can I answer for you today?" Ian said.

Although they had not been visiting the house, he knew that he was still under investigation. He had heard from administration at the hospital and from Kevin about their questions. Although he had made light of it to his friends, he was concerned. He had also noticed the same non-descript government vehicle parked outside the house some days when he left for work and outside the hospital when he finished his shift. The longer he was under surveillance, the more sure he was that something was amiss in his citizenship application. He just wished he knew what was happening, but felt that acting as normal as possible was his best defense. Fortunately, Lucy hadn't noticed anything and he wanted to keep it that way.

"Would you like a beer? Or… I guess you're on duty… maybe a soft drink?" He asked the agents. They both shook their heads and seated themselves on the sofa without it being offered.

"I see, well, it looks like I'm doing all the talking here," Ian said and he just sat down on a chair, waiting for one of them to make the next move.

Agent Heckart broke the silence, "Have you spoken to your brother lately?"

The subject of Patrick was not one that Ian cared to discuss. Although he had mentioned the INS agents to him, Patrick told him not to worry about anything and just be honest with them. However, Ian knew something had happened with Patrick—something he had never shared—that had caused him to move back to Ireland with his family. Ian knew enough about his own anger and hatred for the man they blamed for Grainne's death to fear what Patrick may have done in her name. Ian would have enjoyed killing the man himself if he hadn't been studying out of the country. When they were younger, the Thornhart lads had been terrors. They were always getting into fights and letting their tempers get the best of them—and poor Grainne never had a chance between her two self-appointed bodyguards. It wasn't any wonder that she didn't turn to them until she got into trouble—she was too afraid of what they might do. But now Ian was certain that Patrick had a secret that was causing trouble for his brother—a secret he had no intention of sharing.

"I spoke with him the other night, if you must know," Ian answered the agent. "But then again, maybe you did already know that?"

"If you're implying that we've tapped your phone lines, you are incorrect. However, we do check on any international numbers that you might be calling," Agent Limm admitted.

"Then why didn't you just come out and ask what we discussed," snapped Ian. "If you expect me to be honest with you, it'd be nice if you did the same!"

"Are you planning any trips to Ireland in the near future, Doctor?" Agent Heckart asked him.

"No, my brother and his family are coming here to spend Christmas. He has to visit with his New York publisher and decided to make it a family visit. He wants to meet our daughter. Is that a problem?" Ian said trying to control his temper.

"How nice for you. Please tell your wife that we're very sorry to have missed her, hopefully she'll be here the next time we stop by," said Agent Limm with another sneer. "That is if you see her before then."

Ian rose from the chair and raised his voice, "Now what's that supposed to mean, Boyo! You can get the bloody hell out of my house if you're just coming here to insult me!"

"Don't you mean your _wife's_ house?" scoffed the agent.

"We were just leaving, Dr. Thornhart," Agent Heckart answered politely. "I would advise you to be more careful of your temper though, it doesn't leave a very good impression."

* * *

After the agents left, Ian downed his beer and decided to switch to whiskey… a sure sign that he was troubled about something. Lucy came to that conclusion when she realized that she hadn't needed to replenish the whiskey in months. He went into the kitchen to prepare a salad and bread to go with the pizza, which arrived about ten minutes after the agents left. When Lucy and the children got home from shopping, he met them at the car and helped carry in their bags.

Lucy immediately noticed the glass of whiskey on the counter and asked, "Is everything okay?"

Ian put his arm around her shoulders, "Yeah… sure, it's just been a bloody long week, you know?"

Lucy nodded in agreement, "You've done a great job with dinner, thank you." She kissed him on the lips and he helped her corral the kids for their meal. He noticed that she looked tired and tense, and almost mentioned it to her, but he thought back to their argument at the hospital and decided not to broach the subject.


	11. Chapter 10

On the drive to the airport, Ian couldn't get the latest visit from the INS out of his head. He kept replaying it over and over, wishing he had handled it better. He wondered if Lucy had ever called the immigration attorney, but didn't want to ask her. If he mentioned it, she'd know immediately that something was still up with the INS and she had enough to worry about without his adding to it. She looked so tired, even when she was sleeping—he had lain in bed and watched her sleep for a while after they made love the previous evening. It seemed that even their lovemaking was reflecting their mood, and he missed the passionate Lucy… but that was probably just what happened when you were managing two careers and a houseful of kids. He could be patient with her, for as long as she needed, and he'd help her in any way that she'd let him.

He parked the car and went into the airport to meet Rafe. He wished that he felt better about his visit, but he concerned that Rafe had another agenda he didn't know about. He was waiting at the end of the terminal when Rafe came out carrying his same old duffle bag. His hair was longer, and he sported a goatee, but otherwise he was the same Rafe Kovich. He embraced Ian and smiled broadly at him, "Ian! It's so good to see you again…it feels like forever since I've been home. Where are Lucy and the kids?"

"We decided that it would be easier for me to pick you up at the airport alone. The wee ones get to be a handful, and …well, you know." Ian answered.

"Yeah, I know. Everyone's okay, though?" Rafe asked his friend.

"Oh, yeah, everyone's great. Did you bring any other luggage, or is this it?"

"This is it; we can go straight to the car. I always did like to travel light." Rafe answered.

"Yeah, I remember," Ian said almost nostalgically. "We need to talk about some things in the car, okay? Something's come up that you need to know before you see Lucy and the kids."

"Is anything wrong?" Rafe asked as soon as Ian pulled out of the parking lot.

"No, not exactly wrong, but I wanted to give you a warning. Kevin's bringing Livvie to Thanksgiving dinner, and…" Ian paused. "And you need to keep the slayer talk to a minimum anyway—but not at all when she's at the house. Lucy and I, we agreed that there'll be no talk of vampires and avatars and such around the wee ones. Can you do that for us?"

"Sure, Ian, no problem. It's really not suitable for children anyway… except around a campfire. When they're older I can give them some great stories to spook their friends!" Rafe answered with a laugh. "Wow…Livvie's coming back, too. Seems like old times, doesn't it?"

"Not really. The dinner table will have a few less guests this year… because you're here. I'm not trying to hurt your feelings, just being honest here," Ian said his brogue thickening with emotion. "Alison and her friends will be doing their own celebration this year, and I have to tell you that Lucy will miss them. But there'll be plenty of good times to share together with those that will be coming. I just want you to understand that some hearts are still broken, and the healing's going slow."

"I… I know… and I know that I'm the cause," Rafe whispered. "You know I still love her, don't you? I always will."

"Aye, I know. Let's talk of something happier, what do you say? I can't wait for you to meet the wee lass—she's a beauty! And such a good baby… been sleeping through the night since she was six weeks old!" Ian bragged.

"I can't wait to meet her either…the next slayer…wow! There was a time when I thought that Lucy and I were the last of the line. Did Lucy get the ceremony arranged?" Rafe said.

"What ceremony! What slayer! You bloody well better not be talking about my daughter, Rafe!" Ian roared at the younger man.

"Lucy … I mean I told Lucy all about it…it's just a little something that we always do to celebrate the birth of another Kovich," Rafe said defensively.

"In case you haven't noticed, my daughter's name is THORNHART, boyo, not Kovich—even her ma's never been a Kovich!" Ian was incensed.

It doesn't _mean_ anything! I … uh… she won't be starting her training or anything yet," Rafe stammered.

"What do ye mean, _training!_ There are NO SLAYERS in my family… Jesus, Mary and Joseph! My wife has turned her back on that blarney, and I'll certainly not have my wee lass following in _your _footsteps!" Ian could barely control his temper enough to drive the car. He was grateful when the signal changed and he could stop and turn to face the younger man. "Have you gone daft? Here I was defending you to everyone and you're plotting to steal my daughter behind my back!"

"Ian… Ian… I'm sorry. I… I didn't realize that Lucy hadn't mentioned it. It's okay… we've never discussed Caroline's training… it's just… just…" Rafe couldn't say anything else when he saw the sorrow in Ian's eyes. "Forget I said anything… we can talk about this another time if you want… I just want to have a happy Thanksgiving with my family… can we do that?"

Ian drew in a ragged breath and nodded at Rafe, "Okay… it's tabled for now… but we will be discussing it again. And don't even think of performing any ceremony without my permission."

"No problem… I wouldn't dream of it… still friends?" Rafe answered quietly.

"For now, boyo!" Ian said with a forced laugh. They didn't speak anymore until Ian pulled the car into the driveway. Lucy opened the front door and stood watching the men walk up to the house. She recognized some tension in Ian, he seemed to always be stressed lately, and hoped that everything was all right between him and Rafe.

* * *

Lucy walked into the living room carrying three beers, "Well, they're all in bed, though I don't guarantee that they're actually asleep!" She handed a beer to Rafe and another to Ian, who set it on the table and picked up his glass of whiskey.

"Thanks, love. Sit yourself right here and I'll warm you up, what do you say?" Ian said as he patted the couch. Lucy sat down and snuggled close to Ian, who put his arm around her and pulled her close.

"Well, Cousin, what's been keeping you busy lately?" Lucy asked.

"Uh… excuse me… I need to ask you two something'" Ian interrupted before Rafe could speak. "Uh… Rafe mentioned some ceremony for Caroline… one that I didn't know about?"

"Oh… that. I was going to tell you about it, but it never seemed to be the right time," Lucy said. "It's just some naming ceremony—that's what it is, right Rafe?—that has been done in the Kovich family for generations. It sounded sweet—and since I've never gotten to know much about my Kovich roots—I thought it might be a nice tradition to start with Caroline."

She looked at Ian, and felt terrible for not mentioning it earlier, she reached up and caressed his cheek, "I'm sorry sweetheart… we won't do it if it bothers you… I just didn't think it was anything… you know… anything terrible."

Rafe interjected, "Yeah, Ian, I'm sorry, too. Would you like me to explain it… then you can decide if it's okay for Caroline."

"All right, then, tell me about this thing you want to do," Ian answered softly.

"Well, we could do it here or at a church, or even the park, it doesn't matter where. We basically ask all the Kovich's that have come before to bless and protect this new member of the family—and we bestow her names upon her and enter them in the Book."

"What book?" Ian and Lucy asked in unison. "You never mentioned any book, Cousin," Lucy said accusingly.

"It's just a very old volume that has recorded all of the Kovich's—their names and birthdates, kind of a family tree, I guess you'd call it," Rafe answered evasively.

"Cousin, I know you. There's something you're not telling us," Lucy answered. "I told you we'd maybe do a little naming ceremony, but I never agreed to passing down the family business. Out with it, what _aren't_ you telling us?"

"Well… the Book also records each Slayer's special talents—and their kills…" Rafe answered.

"…And their deaths and I imagine they mostly died pretty young. Am I right?" Ian said.

"Yeah, you're right. But the Book has always remained in the hands of the Kovich's. It's protected—the pages can't be read by anyone but the family—you and me and Lucy, we're the only ones that can read it or write in it."

"But I'm not a Kovich," Ian replied.

"You're married to one… that makes you family. In past generations, it has sometimes been up to the husband or wife to keep the family going. I've kept it in a safe deposit box here in Port Charles since I came here, you can read it if you want to. It belongs to you and Lucy as much as it belongs to me… more so when you consider that you're continuing the line."

"You really don't get it do you, Rafe?" Ian answered. "I'll not consider carrying on anything without Lucy… and I'll certainly not risk my child to your family honor," Ian said in measured tones.

"I'm not asking you to, Ian. I'm just asking you to read the book and decide for yourself. I'm sorry, but one day Lucy will have to tell Caroline about her heritage. Remember what Lucy went through… for so many years… because she didn't know. Caroline will have her own special gifts, and she'll know she's different. It's only fair that she know who and what she is… then she can decide for herself. Plus, there's always therisk that someone will come after her and Lucy… you need to be prepared." Rafe pointed out.

"Rafe… I've a mind to throw you out of here right this minute, and tell you never to darken our doorstep again. You are telling me that my family is in danger, and that my wee babe could be a target from some unholy… _thing_!" Ian said, his voice rising.

Lucy placed her hands on his cheeks and kissed him tenderly, "Shh, shh, it's okay. We won't let anything happen to her… she's safe… Rafe is just overreacting… it's okay… we've finally found our happiness… we won't let anyone spoil it for us…"

"Don't cry, love, we will make it be all right," Ian said pulling her close. He kissed the tears on her cheeks and pulled her onto his lap. Rafe sat across the room, watching them in envy—wishing for just one minute with Alison.

"Ahem…" Rafe cleared his throat. "Over here… company… remember me."

Ian let out a short laugh, "Sorry about that—but you have to imagine what your words sound like to us. We have too much to lose now—and we worked so hard to get it."

"I understand. I'll get the Book for you to read… and whatever you decide is fine with me. I won't say another word about it." Rafe yawned and stretched, "Lucy… where am I sleeping tonight? Suddenly I'm exhausted."

Lucy stood up and said, "Come on, Rafe. You're bunking with Danny this visit. I would have let you use the guesthouse, but Ian's brother Patrick and his family are going to be here soon and I just don't have the time or the energy to redo it after you leave."

"Can I have the top bunk?" Rafe answered with a laugh.

* * *

When Lucy re-entered the living room, Ian was sitting by the fire staring into it. She sat down behind him, put her arms around his waist, and laid her head on his back, "I'm sorry… I guess Rafe's coming was a bad idea, wasn't it?"

"No… I just wish you'd told me what he wanted before he got here," Ian answered her softly. "I never imagined that we'd be worrying about retribution. I figured once the vampires were gone… we could live normal lives. Now I'll always have that fear nagging at me! I can't live without you! You and the wee ones… you're my life!" Ian ended with a ragged sob.

Lucy turned Ian around and kissed him, at first tenderly and then with building passion. She pulled his shirt up over his head and began kissing his chest, his neck, and his face. Ian groaned with passion, lifted Lucy in his arms and carried her to the bedroom. Their lovemaking was at the same time ferocious and tender, acting out their fears in love. When they were spent, Ian gently stroked Lucy's hair and whispered his love in her ear. Lucy fell asleep feeling safe and secure in his arms. Ian watched her peaceful slumber before he gave in to his own, and his arms tightened around her as he slept.


	12. Chapter 11

"Who wants turkey?" called Jamal as he walked out of the kitchen at Ramsey's carrying an empty planner.

"What turkey, Bro?" asked Jack. "Looks like an empty plate to me! You didn't save any for us?"

"Hey, man. Look… at… the… platter. See? Turkey!" said Jamal as he showed them the design on the platter.

"Yeah, yeah, very funny, Jamal," said Chris. "How soon will dinner be ready, I'm starving!"

"Pretty soon, Allie said about 15 minutes," Jamal answered. "I just had to do the turkey thing! You looked pretty funny when you saw the empty plate!" Jamal and Jack touched fists and laughed at the joke on Chris.

"Come on, me and Allie ain't doin' all the work today, you know! If you wanna eat you gotta help carry the food!" Jamal told the group. Jamal led Jack, Chris and their dates into the kitchen to help Alison carry out the feast.

After carrying out the food, Chris and Jack playfully argued over who got to sit at he head of the table—the owner who paid for the business or the owner who worked the business. Finally, they offered the seat to Alison as the founder of their feast. They were having a fun time, laughing and joking and being utterly silly. Jack had been dating Nikki, an intern from the hospital for a few months and Megan was a waitress at the restaurant. They fit in with the group and Alison was happy not to be the only girl present.

Chris stood up and said, "I get to say grace, okay?"

The group started playfully grumbling and teasing Chris, until Jack stood on a chair and shouted over them, "Rub-a-dub-dub, thanks for the grub! Dig in, everybody!" to which everyone laughed and started passing the plates.

About halfway through the meal, there was knock on the door to the restaurant. "Don't worry, I'll get rid of them," Jack told the group as he went over to the door. "Sorry, we're closed for the holiday, this is a private party! Come back tomorrow!"

"Jack… is that you, Jack?" called a woman's voice.

"Uh, yeah, it's Jack. Who's this?" he answered without opening the door.

"Elizabeth. I'm looking for my daughter. Have you seen her?" Jack turned around and looked at Alison and Jamal—Jamal was making gestures and mouthing "NO! NO!" and Alison was shaking her head and pointing at the door.

"Sorry, Elizabeth, she's not here! Did you try her apartment?" Jack said. Chris was groaning in the background. His brief relationship with Elizabeth had ended badly and she was the last person he wanted see on his holiday.

"I've been to the apartment and I've been to Lucy's… she's not at either place. I have some bad news to tell her, and I'm afraid of what she might do," Elizabeth hollered through the door. "Rafe and Livvie are at Lucy's and I don't know what she'll do when she finds out!"

Alison had gotten up from the table and went over and opened the door. She was furious with her mother. "Why aren't you in New York where you belong? Can't you keep your nose out of other people's business? I know all about Rafe being at Lucy's… she's my friend… she told me all about it! Now we were trying to have a good time until you decided to ruin it!"

"Oh, Alison, baby… I've been so worried about you!" Elizabeth fawned over her. "When I saw Rafe and Livvie, I was sure you'd gone and done something to yourself!"

"Mother! You know me better than that! That's what YOU would do! Not me!" Alison said indignantly. "Where's Raoul or Ralph or whatever his name? I thought you were spending the holiday with him!"

"Oh, Alison," Elizabeth sobbed dramatically. "He's spending Thanksgiving with his WIFE! I just knew I had to come and be with my baby because you're the only one who understands!"

"Actually, Mother, the only thing that I understand right now is that you're trying to ruin another holiday! I suggest you go back to the hotel and order room service. We really don't have room for you today… and besides, Chris is here." Alison told her mother firmly.

"Oh, Chris is here is he? Well he and I have some unfinished business," she said as she pushed her way into the restaurant. "Why Georges…I mean, Chris! It's splendid to see you again!"

"Oh, no," Jack muttered and Jamal replied, "You can say that again, bro!"

It would be many years before Jack and Chris decided to hold another Thanksgiving dinner. After Elizabeth's intrusion, the whole party fizzled. Finally, Nikki and Megan went with Alison to the kitchen to split up the food so that Alison and Jamal could take Elizabeth back to Alison's apartment. After they left, Jack, Chris and their dates headed over to Jack's house for the DVD's they had rented. Later Jack and Chris promised each other that they would rather not celebrate Thanksgiving again than spend it anywhere but at Lucy's tofu turkey feast.

Elizabeth's intrusion fortunately didn't last very long. As soon as she had seen Rafe and Livvie talking to each other, she left in search of Alison. Being Elizabeth, she had jumped to another wrong conclusion, but Lucy was just glad that she had left. There was no room in Lucy's heart to forgive Elizabeth for what she had done to Ian, and she was glad that she didn't have to pretend to be happy to see her for more than a few minutes.

Livvie reminded Lucy of the girl she was when she first came to Port Charles. She was wearing simple clothing and jewelry, none of the Frederick's of Hollywood style that she had affected when she was with Caleb. Her make-up was natural and she wore only a light application of lip-gloss instead of bright red lipstick. She arrived with Kevin, Colleen and Erin about half an hour before Lucy was planning to serve dinner. She shyly walked up to Lucy and gave her a hug and thanked her for allowing her to come. Since everyone had been warned of her arrival, they were all friendly and took their cues from her behavior.

Victor and Mary brought Frank and Neal with them. Serena was so happy to see her friend; it had been a couple of years since Neal had moved to Europe to live with his mom. They went into the family room to check out Serena's collection of movies and music, and the younger kids played around the adults.

When Christina ran over to give Erin a big hug, Livvie looked at Lucy and said, "This is little Christina?" At Lucy's nod, she bent down and asked the little girl if she remembered her big sister. Christina shook her head, but then gave her a hug and said she liked having sisters and one more would be great. Livvie sat down in the floor to play with Christina, and was joined by Danny and Erin. Ian carried Caroline around on his shoulder, proudly showing off his daughter for everyone to see. He looked more relaxed than he'd seemed in weeks, and Lucy was relieved at his good mood.

Rafe was pleasant to everyone, although Ian and Lucy both noticed he didn't say much about where he'd been for the last year. He was very vague, which probably meant that he was still meddling in the supernatural. As long as he didn't talk about it, though, they were willing to just enjoy his visit. Even after everyone was there, Rafe kept looking at the door, as if he hoped Alison might decide to show up. Lucy felt a pang of pity for her cousin, because she knew it was wishful thinking. She had gotten up early with Caroline for a quick breakfast at Alison's—in spite of all the work she had to do—she couldn't help but worry about her. Lucy considered Alison much more than a friend, and Alison still considered Lucy the closest thing to a mother she'd ever had. Alison told Lucy all about their dinner plans, and Lucy was satisfied that Alison was in good hands with "the boys" as she called them.

The afternoon and evening were spent in pleasant conversation and camaraderie, but seemed to end too soon. Although Lucy was exhausted, it was a good kind of tired. She and Ian walked each of their guests out to their cars, genuinely happy for the events of the day. They returned to the house arm in arm, and went into the kitchen to find a special bottle of wine to share.

"I'm so glad you hired the caterers. The last thing I wanted to do tonight is clean up a mess!" Ian told Lucy.

She smiled and kissed him before pulling out the bottle of wine and handing it to him. "It was a wonderful day, wasn't it?"

"Aye, it was. And did you notice how Caroline enjoyed all that attention? She loved it—being passed around and played with. She'll never be the shy one, I'll wager."

"As if any of our children could ever be shy! Did you notice how Christina latched onto Livvie? It was so nice seeing Livvie! And I never thought I'd feel that way again. It's like the girl I knew has come back—and that other witch is gone forever. Doc seemed pleased, didn't he?" Lucy said with a smile.

"Yeah, Kevin was in a good mood tonight. I like him and Colleen together—and I love the way they always include Erin! You know, our children would be so sad without their friend. I can't believe that Colleen kept her hidden away from us for all those years," Ian commented.

"I don't exactly think she kept her hidden, she just kept her personal life… you know… personal. It was never anyone's business that she had a sister with Down's syndrome. If her parents hadn't left her with so many decisions to make about her care, we might never have met her; but I'm glad it forced Colleen to confide in Kevin—our children are richer for knowing Erin. She's a wonderful playmate, and I've noticed Serena is very gentle around her."

"Is this a private party, or can I join you?" Rafe said as he entered the kitchen.

"Sure, the more the merrier!" said Ian.

"Hey, wait a minute! That's how we got into this mess in the first place!" Lucy said as she playfully tried to tickle him. "What you got there, Rafe?"

"It's the Book for Ian. I went to the bank yesterday and got it for him. Take your time with it. I've added you both to the safety deposit box, so you don't have to decide anything this weekend," he answered her.

"Thanks, Rafe, I'll just run this up to our room," Ian answered as he took the book from the younger man's hands. "I'm honestly not ready to read this, so I'm glad you understand."

"I promised you all the time you need—and I meant it," Rafe said softly. "You're the only family I have, and you're too important to risk losing over a Book."

"Do you want some wine, Rafe?" Lucy asked as she poured a glass for herself and Ian.

"If you don't mind, I think I'll go for a walk. I need to clear my head before I go to bed. I'll see you in the morning, okay?" he said.

Lucy nodded and said, "Bye" as he let himself out the door.

Ian returned to the kitchen after putting the book away in their bedroom, "Where's Rafe?"

"He's trying to absorb it all, I think. He was convinced that Alison couldn't resist seeing him—now he's got to face the fact that he's probably lost her for good," Lucy said softly, handing him his glass.

They went to the living room and sat on the couch, with their arms wrapped around each other. "Have I told you lately that you're my favorite wife?" Ian asked her playfully.

"Well, I better be," Lucy answered with a twinkle in her eye. She tried to stifle a yawn, but Ian just yawned with her.

"Ahh, I think it's time for me to be heading to bed, love," he said softly. "Perhaps I could interest you in joining me?"

Lucy's eyes danced as she answered, "Why Dr. Thornhart, whatever do you have in mind?"

Ian growled low in his throat, "Come with me and find out!"


	13. Chapter 12

Lucy had been pacing for what seemed like hours. Ian warned her that she was going to wear a hole in the carpet if she didn't calm down. However, Ian was just as excited as Lucy. Patrick, Marty and their children were due to arrive any time, but their flight had been delayed in New York. As usual, Lucy wasn't handling the waiting very well—and everyone was staying out of her way except Ian.

"Why did we let them insist on getting their own car?" Lucy asked Ian for what seemed like the thousandth time.

"Because they'll be here for a few weeks and need to be able to get around on their own," Ian answered her. "And because that's what they wanted. Don't worry, love, we gave them good directions, and they'll call if they get lost."

"I know, I know, you're right. I just hate that they're going to be in the guesthouse. We had so much fun last summer all staying together, it won't be the same with them out there."

"Aye, it was a good time. But they'll have some privacy, and that's a good thing. Just imagine having the house to ourselves with no children to interrupt us?" Ian said with a grin.

"Well…when you put it that way—how soon can we ask them to baby-sit?" Lucy said eagerly.

"Now hold your horses! We have to let them settle in first. I imagine we'll be sitting for their wee ones before they watch ours!" Ian laughed.

Lucy laughed with him and started to sit down on the couch. Ian had succeeded in making her relax a little. Caroline started to fuss in her father's arms and Lucy realized it was time to feed her, "Do you think its okay to do it here? Or should I take her upstairs… I don't want to embarrass your brother."

"I don't think Patrick or Margaret would have a problem, but I seriously doubt they'll be here before she's done with her supper," Ian replied. "You just go where you're both comfortable and don't worry about anything else. Okay?"

"Okay. Come here sweet pea, mama's all ready for her pumpkinhead," Lucy crooned to the baby.

"You'd think we were raising a family of vegetables the way you talk to those kids," Ian laughed.

They sat in companionable silence, punctuated only by the sounds of the baby and Lucy cooing tenderly to their daughter. Ian never tired of watching Lucy and Caroline together; she was such a natural mother and he felt such quiet stillness and tranquility in those moments. Ian relaxed and thought back to his last conversation with Patrick. Right after the baby's birth, he had asked Patrick to arrange for a special present that he wanted to give Lucy for Christmas. Lucy deserved her own little piece of Ireland, since she had loved it so much. Patrick had been able to get exactly what he required, plus a little something extra. Ian was so excited about the gift, he didn't know if he could wait until Christmas.

Lucy sensed Ian's excitement, but put its cause down to having his family with them for the Christmas season. It had been nice having Rafe visit for a few days, but she was very glad that he had left by the weekend. As much as she loved her cousin, he still had a lot of growing up to do. Alison's continued absence frayed his temper and he was sullen and morose for the last few days of his visit. Ian had commented that he was going to personally escort him onto the plane just to make sure he was gone for good. The Book was returned to the safety deposit box, never having been opened by Lucy or Ian. Once they realized what Rafe was up to, they agreed that they could do without a new tradition. They also realized that they wanted to have Caroline christened while Ian's family was in Port Charles, and scheduled it for Christmas Eve.

About an hour later, their babysitter Carmen returned from the park with Christina and Danny. The little girl bounded into the living room, "Where's Aisling? Is she here yet? Can I go see her in the guesthouse? I can't wait 'til she sees my room!"

Ian grabbed her around the waist and lifted her up into the air, "Sorry, Christina, she's not here yet. But we expect them to get here real soon."

Christina groaned in disappointment while Danny pulled on his father's pant leg, "Unca Pat, want Unca Pat!" was his repeated cry.

Ian gave Lucy a questioning look, "And does he actually remember who 'Unca Pat' is, love?"

Lucy pulled out the picture book that she'd been using to remind Daniel of his aunt, uncle and cousins, "Sorry… but won't he and Marty love it when he recognizes them!"

Ian laughed heartily as he put down Christina and gave Danny a ride of his own. "Well, lookee there! I believe that we've finally got some company!" Ian said as he saw a car pull into the driveway. He boosted Danny onto his shoulders while Lucy carried Caroline and held Christina's hand to go onto the front porch and greet their guests.

They gaped in surprise as the visitors arrived—not the guests they were expecting at all. Instead it was Agents Heckart and Limm, and the latter had a gruesomely happy look on his face.

"Dr. Ian Thornhart?" Agent Limm stated as he stepped directly in front of Ian.

"Aye, Agent Limm. What can I be doing for you today?" Ian answered politely. He didn't dare look at Lucy; she was so quiet that he knew she was in shock.

"Dr. Thornhart," the agent said again. "We have come to take you into custody pending a deportation hearing." The agent pulled out a pair of handcuffs, "Please place the boy on the ground and put your hands behind your back."

Lucy stifled a sob, while Ian demanded, "What about my rights? You can't just take a man out of his home for no good reason—especially not in front of his wife and children!"

"You have no rights, Thornhart, and as you are considered a threat to national security, we must take you into custody immediately," Agent Limm replied.

If the events weren't so alarming, Ian might have laughed out loud. All he had ever wanted in life was to heal the sick and love his family—no one could seriously consider him a threat to anyone.

"What… what are you… accusing my… my husband… of… doing?" stammered Lucy as she tried to control her tears. "How can you do this in front of his children?"

"Mrs. Thornhart, consider yourself fortunate that you and your children are not joining your husband. Turn around, Thornhart," Agent Limm said with a sneer.

The only emotion that Ian could feel at that moment was fear, pure unadulterated terror that he would never see his family or hold Lucy in his arms again. Lucy, though, moved into action after the initial shock had worn off.

Unfortunately, her first reaction was to try and intimidate the agents, "You are not taking my husband anywhere, you hear me! I am friends with the mayor, and the district attorney, and for that matter, the head of the local mafia. It's you who will be in serious trouble if you don't unhand my husband this very minute."

"Lucy… Lucy… that's not going to solve anything," Ian said softly but firmly. He turned to the agents, "May I please say goodbye to my family? You don't need to cuff me; I'll come away with you quietly."

"Sorry, Thornhart, we don't let terrorists keep their hands free; too dangerous. Let's go," Agent Limm said curtly as he snapped on the handcuffs.

Lucy tried to kiss Ian, but the agent rudely jerked him backwards and dragged him to their car. Ian bellowed, "Lucy… I love you… Lucy!" over and over again until the car pulled out of the driveway.

Sobbing, Lucy ran into the house, handed the baby to the babysitter, Carmen, and then looked up the number for the immigration attorney and dialed the phone. She had remembered to contact the attorney after their first visit from the INS, but had not pursued it beyond that point. As she was unaware of the continued investigation, she had only made contact with the attorney one time. She had to leave a message with his service, and did so before completely falling apart.

She sat down on a chair, laid her head in her arms and sobbed. Carmen cautiously started to ask what she could do to help, but decided that Lucy needed a few minutes. She put Caroline down in her crib and left Christina and Daniel to comfort Lucy while she made some phone calls. She contacted Kevin and Scott and asked them to come over right away, telling them that the children were fine but Lucy needed them. She then went back into the living room to stay with Lucy until the men arrived.


	14. Chapter 13

Lucy had pulled herself together after just a few minutes of crying. She was too strong to let a minor setback—and she kept telling herself that was all it was—get her down. It was time to take action, and Agents Heckart and Limm would rue the day they ever decided to take on Lucy Thornhart. She had always been fiercely protective of the people she loved—they stood no chance at all against her when they attacked her soul mate. Her first order of business was to let Christina and Daniel know that their mother was fine, and that Ian would be returning to them shortly. She answered Christina's questions as honestly as she could, but was frustrated with how very little she knew. By the time Scott and Kevin arrived, Lucy was ready to plan her attack.

Kevin was as outraged as Lucy by the manner in which the agents had manhandled Ian. Scott, however, explained to them both that a non-citizen truly had no rights—and if Ian's visa had been revoked they could hold him at an undisclosed location indefinitely. The U.S. Constitution protects citizens, but not foreigners. Scott's first confusion was why the Thornharts had let the situation simmer for so long without having the immigration attorney handling the case.

"Well…" Lucy said chewing on her lower lip. "I though they were satisfied with our interviews. I haven't seen them in weeks, and I figured they had given up. I did call the attorney once, but it didn't seem to be an issue—so I dropped it."

"You DROPPED it! Lucy! What were you thinking!" yelled Scott. "I can't believe this—can you believe this Kevin? I can't believe this! Lucy—the woman who NEVER lets ANYTHING go, just DROPPED it!"

"Scott, you're not helping matters any," Kevin said calmly. "Lucy—I'm sorry, but they hadn't stopped investigating him. Ian didn't tell you? They contacted me at the clinic and Alan at the hospital—asking a lot of questions. Really personal questions—about our marriage and my marriage to Eve—I told Ian all about it." Kevin said. When Lucy just shook her head, he said, "You didn't know at all, did you?"

Lucy answered softly, "No. He never said a word. He let me think we convinced them the night they visited the house."

"Don't think that way, Lucy. You know how protective he is—I'm sure he thought he was taking care of you," Kevin answered her.

"He still doesn't get it, does he? I'm not a damsel in distress—I'm his partner and he has to tell me what's going on!" Lucy said with a mixture of sadness and anger. "How am I going to get that through his thick Irish skull?"

At that moment, the telephone rang. Lucy picked up the phone, "Hello… yes, this is Lucy Thornhart… yes, I'll hold…" she said into the receiver. "It's the attorney," she whispered to the men before going back to the phone, "Hello, Mr. Williams. Thank you for calling me back. I'm afraid that we have a problem after all…"

As Lucy continued speaking with the attorney, she motioned for Scott to pick up the extension. The doorbell rang, and Kevin decided to answer it since everyone else was tied up. He went up the few steps and opened the front door—and there stood, "Ian? Ian, do you have any idea…" Kevin said.

The man looked just like Ian, except that his hair was longer and he seemed slightly shorter. Kevin was thoroughly confused, until the man spoke, "Sorry, but that'd be my brother. We're trying to find his bloody house actually—could you point us in the right direction, seems we're a wee bit lost."

Kevin reached out to shake Patrick's hand, not noticing the luggage he was carrying, saying, "That's right. Lucy said you were coming for a visit—with everything that's happened we completely forgot it was today! Come in, come in! Here let me help you with those."

As Kevin reached down to pick up a suitcase, he noticed a beautiful little girl—a couple of years older than Christina—with red-gold hair smiling up at him. As he looked up he beheld a beautiful woman holding a sleeping baby with a crown of dark red curls. He paused a moment in astonishment, admiring the Thornhart men's ability to have such remarkably beautiful wives and children.

"Ahem…" Patrick cleared his throat at Kevin's stare.

"Oh… I'm sorry. Let me introduce myself, I'm Kevin Collins… a friend… of Lucy's. She's on the telephone right now, won't you please come in. I know she'll be thrilled to see you."

Patrick kept his own counsel, but he knew exactly who Kevin Collins was—and was more interested in why his brother's door was being answered by his sister-in-law's ex-husband. He picked up the other suitcase, and they all went into the house. Christina had seen the car pull in the drive from the window and scampered around the corner shrieking, "Aisling! You're here, you're finally here!"

Lucy got off the phone, leaving Scott to finish discussing the details with the attorney. Since the attorney had his office in New York, Scott had already agreed to handle things in Port Charles for them. As soon as she got off the phone, she ran into Patrick's arms, "Oh, Patrick, it's awful! It's just awful!"

Patrick wrapped his arms around Lucy, much as he would have held Aisling or Christina, and let her cry on his shoulder. Lucy, however, didn't stay in the embrace for long. Despite the remarkable resemblance, she had never mistaken Patrick for his brother. Even though the embrace was comforting, it was not Ian's, and she needed Ian at that moment—only Ian.

"Why don't you tell us what happened," Marty said to Lucy. "Something's obviously happened—but we don't understand."

"Oh, where are my manners? I'm so sorry—it's been such a long trip from Ireland and now you're standing here like this—Oh, Marty, everything's falling apart," Lucy said to the other woman. "Let's get you settled and then I'll explain everything."

"Lucy, you sit down with Patrick and… Marty, is it?" Kevin said. At her nod, he said, "Marty, then. Christina and Aisling can play with Danny, and I'll take the suitcases to …"

"The guesthouse, thanks Doc," Lucy answered him.

"Right… the guesthouse. You explain what's going on and I'll be right back," Kevin said to Lucy as he picked up the Thornharts' luggage and headed out the patio door.

"Okay, Luce, we've got our work cut out for us…" Scott said as he walked back into the living room. He stopped short and looked at the couple sitting on the sofa with Lucy. "Ian—if this is some kind of practical joke…"

"I see I'll be doing this a lot, won't I?" said Patrick with a little chuckle. "Not Ian—I'm his brother Patrick. Pleased to make your acquaintance, uh…"

"Scott… Scott Baldwin," he answered bemusedly. "Wow, Luce, I know you said they resemble each other—but I didn't expect…"

"Baldwin, that'd be Serena and Christina's Da, wouldn't it?" Patrick said.

"Yeah… that's right… you were all in Ireland together last summer. And you must be Patrick's wife… uh…."

"Marty. Marty Thornhart," Margaret replied extending her hand to Scott. "Lucy, I'm sorry, but what is going on? Where's Ian?"

"I don't know, and that's the problem," said Lucy.

Lucy did her best to explain what had happened, but it was so confused in her own mind that it didn't make much sense to anyone else either. It seemed that each member of the group had a piece of the puzzle and they all needed to compare notes in order to see the whole picture. After about fifteen minutes of confused ramblings, Lucy, Patrick and Marty went into the kitchen to make some tea and sandwiches. Seamus was still sound asleep, lying on his blanket in the living room, Caroline had fallen asleep in her crib, and Carmen had offered to keep an eye on the children so that the adults could talk.

Scott went to the guesthouse and filled Kevin in on his conversation with the attorney. After they had finished getting the luggage into the bedrooms, they headed back to the house and joined the Thornharts at the kitchen table. Lucy had sketched out the basics—everyone understood that Ian had applied for citizenship, and that someone in immigration had red flagged his file because of his marriage to Arianna. From that point on, each member of the group had a piece of the story—and they needed to pool their information.

Lucy described the visit by Agents Heckart and Limm in as much detail as she could remember. Quite honestly, she remembered more about their idyllic weekend at the cabin than the interviews. She tried hard to remember, but felt that she and Ian had been quite convincing in their conversations with the agents.

"I was sure we'd convinced them—you've all seen Ian and me together—would anyone believe that we had married and had Caroline for any reason except how much we love each other? They're just plain fools if they couldn't figure that out…" Lucy said emphatically. "Although… you know… there was something about that one agent… his name was Limm… what was his first name? Oh, what was it?"

"What about him, Lucy?" Kevin suggested.

"He just felt wrong, you know. Like he was up to something—but I never did get a good sense of what it was. He was the one who interviewed Ian, so I didn't get to spend as much time with him… but he was really creepy… he kept smiling… but his eyes… his smile never reached his eyes… and the way that he looked at Ian…" Lucy mused.

"Okay, so we've got an INS agent without a personality! I bet there aren't many of them around!" Scott said sarcastically.

"Wait a minute—Lucy's got this sense, she knows things—things that most people miss—if she says something was different, then I'm sure it was," Patrick stated.

"Thank you, Patrick," Lucy said with a smile.

"Did he say or do anything that made you suspicious—or was it just one of your notions?" Patrick continued.

"Well… not the first time he was here. I just didn't like the way he looked at me—and he was awfully rude to Ian. Ian was being very nice and very polite—I could tell he wanted to strangle the man, but he was in much better control than I was. But the nicer Ian was, the nastier that little man got. He gave me the creeps," Lucy said.

"What about the other agent, Lucy? Any ideas about him?" Marty interjected.

"No, she was nicer. Of course that's not much of a compliment—but she didn't seem like it was… That's it! The guy acted like it was PERSONAL! She was just doing her job."

"…and you never saw them again until today? What was different about today?" Marty coaxed her.

"He seemed almost… almost… HAPPY… about arresting Ian. Yeah, he was definitely enjoying himself. She was… I guess the word to describe her would be…"

"…professional," Kevin said. "She's the one who came to visit me, and she was very professional. You're right, Lucy, she was just doing her job. I didn't get to meet her partner, though."

"All right… we've got the INS asking questions and a rogue agent on our hands," Patrick summed it up. "What else are we missing?"

"I wouldn't go so far as to say 'rogue', Patrick," Kevin commented.

"Then you wouldn't have had much experience with government agents, now would you, Kevin?" Patrick replied. "There's always something about them gives 'em away… and I've had more than my share of troubles once upon a time. Lucy, love, what did he say to Sea—Ian—when he took him away?"

"Ummmm…." Lucy sat and thought for a minute. "Wait a minute! He said that Ian was a …." Lucy started laughing, "…a threat to national security!"

Marty chuckled, "He was talking about Ian… our Ian?"

"Yeah," Lucy said, suddenly serious. "And when Ian asked very nicely if he could say goodbye to me—he jerked him away and called him a terrorist! My Ian a terrorist!"

Patrick and Marty shared a look of concern that was missed by both Lucy and Scott—but Kevin caught their expression, "What? What is it? You know something, don't you?"

Slowly Patrick and Marty both nodded, and Patrick said, "Do you want to tell them, Angel… or shall I?"


	15. Chapter 14

Marty reached up a hand and stroked Patrick's cheek, "You can do it … it's timeLucy knows the truth." Patrick leaned his forehead against Marty's and Lucy felt a twinge recognizing the same gesture of affection that Ian had done so often. She ached with missing him, and he had only been gone a few hours.

Patrick looked up at the group gathered around the table before focusing his attention on his sister-in-law, "Well, it all started when we were lads. The Thornhart boys were holy terrors, always getting into fights and scrapes—but really it was wherever we'd see an injustice. And being sons of hired hands—there was plenty of bloody injustice to go 'round. It was always 'Seamus and Patrick are at it again.' That's the first thing people would say when they called our da to complain."

"Seamus? But... that's your son," said Scott in confusion.

"AND my brother—Ian's his first name, our mum picked it out. But our da always called him Seamus after his father, our grand-da. He didn't start using Ian until he went off to university. Where was I? Oh, yeah. When Seamus—I mean Ian—and I weren't fighting against others—we'd be fighting with each other. Then there was our sister, Grainne, no two boys ever loved their sister more than we… she'd ask us not to fight and we'd stop for a time… she's been gone such a long time… I still miss her so…" he said simply as a tear rolled down his cheek.

Marty held one of his hands tightly in her own, as he wiped away the tear. Lucy, Kevin and Scott sat quietly at the table, their attention solely focused on Patrick and his tale.

"Anyway… Grainne… she's got… I mean, she HAD a bit of a temper," Patrick laughed, "don't know where she got it from! She was tired of two overgrown boys beating off every bloody suitor that came calling and decided to strike off on her own. She got tangled up with an English lord… don't know how—but I can guess… well, then she came to me when she found out she was pregnant. Lord Whyting kicked her to the curb the minute he found out about the babe, and she needed my help. You see, she couldn't go to our mum or our da, and Seamus—Ian—he was off to bloody medical school. It was just me and Grainne. I took her to a place we found that'd do the abortion…" Patrick's voice caught in a sob and Marty put her other hand over his. "And… and the butcher… he… he botched it. She died… bled to death… right in my arms." Patrick had to stop as sobs wracked him and he laid his head on Marty's shoulder. The three from Port Charles exchanged looks with one another, but didn't say a word. Even Lucy hadn't heard the story in such detail before… probably because Ian had the same depth of emotion.

Patrick lifted his head and looked in Marty's eyes. "Go on," she said, "it'll do you a world of good. It's going to be all right—but you need to do this so that you'd don't lose your brother, too." Patrick nodded and got up from the table. The next part of the story was just as intense and he needed to walk about the room.

"After she died, I had such hatred in my heart. I blamed Lord Whyting… and I blamed my brother. It wasn't fair… but I kept thinking that Seamus was off saving the bloody world and he wasn't there when Grainne needed him," Patrick said.

"But Ian has always blamed himself for her death," Lucy said softly. "You didn't have to—he did it to himself."

"Aye, I know that now… but then, let's just say I had a lot of anger in me. Someone had to bloody well pay for what happened to her… so I stopped talking to my brother… and I got involved with some… er… terrible lads. They talked me into getting even with Lord Whyting for his part in Grainne's death and I went along with it. They put a bomb on his yacht, and I drove them away when the boat exploded and killed the bastard. I don't ever regret that he died—he deserved it and so much more pain for what he did to my sister—but I regret my part in it." Patrick walked over to the stove, picked up the teakettle and added some more water before setting it back on the burner. This was going to be a long story and it might go down better with some tea. He really wanted some whiskey, but he was afraid he'd never be able to finish if he started drinking.

"So… you're the terrorist? Do you think they got you mixed up with Ian?" Kevin questioned the man.

"No… I wasn't a bloody terrorist, just a mixed up kid. Anyway, that's only the beginning of the story. You'll have to be patient, man." Patrick answered him with irritation.

"Go on, Patrick. Tell Lucy the rest… she'll understand," Marty said softly, directing Patrick's attention to the women he loved.

"Thank you, Angel," Patrick answered her. "Lucy, I don't mean to upset you."

"You're not upsetting me, Patrick. I_know_ you, you are every bit the good and honorable man your brother is… and it's easy to get lost sometimes. Trust me; I know a lot about making foolish choices. Please go on, whatever you can tell us that will help Ian… we need to know." Lucy said while looking intently into Patrick's eyes.

"Well… for a while everything was okay. I went to university and when I finished I began teaching at Trinity College in Dublin… and Siobhann, she was working against the terrorists—they called themselves the Men of 21… and they killed her… but Margaret… that's how I met Margaret… trying to honor Siobhann's last wish."

"Inishcrag," Lucy whispered softly.

"Aye… Inishcrag. After I got Siobhann's music to Inspector Quillen, the Men of 21 were after me, and I had to run. I followed Margaret to Llanview, Pennsylvania, on a stolen passport, but they found me there and almost killed me. They tried to bomb the Palace Hotel, but the police commissioner, Bo Buchanan, believed my story and I was able to help him stop them—Bo was able to get the bloody bastards… and the special branches agent who was behind it all," Patrick said. Hefrowned atScott and Kevin, "And that's why I know a little something about corrupt government agents."

Marty whispered, "Go on, Patrick... tell them the rest."

Patrick continued speaking directly to Lucy, "Margaret and I... we played the star-crossed lovers for a bit—always ending up with the wrong partner. But that's not important to Ian right now… and you know most of that story."

"I want to know!" Scott said, and was answered by Lucy's "Shh, not now Scott! Go on, Patrick."

The teakettle had started to whistle and Patrick busied himself making a fresh pot of tea for a few minutes. "Do you have any biscuits to go with this?" he asked Lucy. She got up and took a package of cookies out of the cabinet, removed them from the wrapper and put them on a plate.

Marty said, "I think I'll just go check on Seamus for a second." She could tell that Patrick needed to gather his composure before he started the next part of the story… and gave him those few minutes to gather his thoughts.

Marty returned to find everyone sitting around the table enjoying a fresh cup of tea in silence. She commented, "Seamus and Caroline are still sound asleep, and Aisling, Christina and Danny are arguing with Carmen about why they have to take a nap. It seems that we'll have time to talk for a little while longer."

"Lucy, I can't wait to meet my newest niece when she wakes. I bet she's every bit as beautiful as her ma," Patrick said, "I guess I need to finish my story now—help me, Angel?"

Marty started the next part, "Patrick was trying to make a life for himself—and for us—teaching at Llanview University, and we were trying so hard to work through our problems and make a life together. But an evil man…"

"NOT a man!" interjected Patrick vehemently.

"Yes, a… a curse… disguised as a man… he hated Patrick and he hated that I was with him… and he would do anything to hurt Patrick… so he … he dug into Patrick's past. And the terrorists who blew up Lord Whyting's yacht found… Patrick… found us," Marty finished.

"Aye… they came to kill me, and cause whatever mayhem they could, just because that's all they knew," Patrick said. "We beat them, but at a cost… Angel?"

Marty could tell that he needed her to help, as he was too overwhelmed with memories to continue, "We were finally married and then they showed up at our wedding reception… when…"

"… When they came to murder me before our wedding night. We thought we gave them the slip, but they found us, and…"

"…and he took a bullet for _Todd!_ I though I'd lost him, there was no pulse… no nothing… until…"

"…later, I woke in the ambulance and my Angel spirited me away and doctored me back to health. …but I was 'dead' to everyone in Llanview…"

"…Todd Manning… the… the curse… he made sure of it. He ran the newspaper, and covered it with front-page stories about how Patrick died and how he was a terrorist… even after Patrick had saved his sick, twisted life!"

Lucy noticed the venom with which they mentioned this Todd Manning, and realized that there was another story there… one that they were not going to share… at least not at that moment. She reached across the table and took her sister-in-law's hand in silent comfort.

"Bo Buchanan… he's a good friend… he helped us get over to Dublin… and he helped me get my life back. I turned myself in, and came clean about the Lord Whyting bombing—and my part in it. In return for my testimony, they gave me a pardon… which is how I came to be teaching back at Trinity… a pillar of the community, so to speak," Patrick said with a short, wry laugh.

"Those INS agents, they must have read about Patrick in back issues of Llanview's newspaper, and not bothered to check any further," Lucy said in excitement. "I remember now that they asked a lot of questions about you Patrick… but I didn't know … I think I even told them that you lived there for a while… I'm so sorry."

"You've got nothin' to apologize for, I got my brother into this mess," Patrick replied. "If I'd told you both the whole story, you could have been prepared. You need to understand that it was a bad time—and one I'm none too proud of. I hope you don't judge me too harshly."

"Patrick… I love you… you and Marty and the children… how can I be angry with you? It must have been horrible. I'm sure Ian has a secret that he's kept from you...we all have secrets," Lucy answered thinking about how Ian would probably never be able to find the words to tell his brother that he had been a vampire for a time.

"Now that we know where this terrorist stuff came from, I better get on the horn with Williams and tell him what to look into. I assume since they let you back into the country that you're a fine upstanding citizen in both Ireland and the U.S.?" said Scott. "I don't want any surprises or Lucy will be having a very long-distance marriage."

"You're right. I've been in and out of the U.S. visiting my New York publisher and traveling with my wife when she needs to take care of business," answered Patrick. "That… 'person' is still there… so I avoid Llanview. Except for a few close friends… they all believe I'm dead and Margaret's a widow with our daughter. It gets a little trickier now that we've got Seamus, but she doesn't go back much… she grew up there, but it wasn't a very happy place for her."

"That's right… and to be honest… this was going to be my last visit to Llanview. I've decided to move or liquidate all my holdings—our friends can visit us, but that part of my life is over," Marty agreed with her husband.

At the sound of whimpering, all three Thornharts reacted, "I believe that's your wee one, Lucy. It doesn't quite sound like Seamus, but I'd better go with you in case he wakes, too. Be right back, Angel," Patrick kissed his wife on the cheek.

Lucy and Patrick stepped into the living room to find Caroline fussing herself awake, but Seamus still soundly sleeping on his blanket. Lucy lifted Caroline from her crib and placed her in Patrick's arms, "Well… hello there little Grainne… we've been missin' you for a good long while."

He whispered a poem from _A Child's Garden of Verses_, as Caroline's first introduction to poetry. The tiny girl looked at him with solemn eyes as he whispered, enjoying the feel of her in his arms,

"_We see you as we see a face_

_That trembles in a forest place_

_Upon the mirror of a pool_

_Forever quiet, clear and cool;_

_And in the wayward glass, appears_

_To hover between smiles and tears,_

_Elfin and human, airy and true,_

_And backed by the reflected blue."_

Lucy followed Patrick as he carried Caroline in the kitchen to sit with his wife, feeling sad that Ian couldn't witness this first meeting between Patrick and Caroline… but determined that he would be back with them soon.


	16. Chapter 15

"Hello!… Is Anybody out there?… Hello!…." Ian shouted over and over from his cell. After being dragged away from Lucy, he had been driven out of Port Charles. He had been so angry and upset that he didn't notice the direction that they had taken, or where they were headed. When he calmed down enough to pay attention to his surroundings, he didn't recognize anything he saw outside the car. Once Agent Heckart almost answered one of his questions, but Agent Limm interrupted her and asked her to make a call before she had a chance to answer Ian. Not long after, they made a stop and a burly man who did not identify himself replaced Agent Heckert. After that, the only person who spoke was Ian. He was actually trying to use Lucy's tactic of wearing out the enemy with a constant barrage of questions and guesses, but Limm was a tough opponent.

Their final destination was recognizable as a prison facility, but he wasn't able to tell where or what it was. After being processed in a most humiliating manner, he was shown to a cell. The cell was made of three concrete walls and a final wall of bars that contained a bed with a mattress, a blanket and pillow, and a sink and a toilet. He had been issued a bright orange prison jumpsuit, two towels, a washcloth and a toothbrush. He questioned each new person he saw, but received only cursory responses or commands. He had no more idea why he had been apprehended than he had several hours earlier at his home.

Home… it must be night because the lights were dimmed. He heard other prisoners, but no one close enough to speak with. He decided to lie down on the bed and close his eyes. He and Lucy had been able to make contact with their minds before… maybe they could again. He hoped it was Lucy who did it… and not his formercurse… because he would never be able to accomplish it alone. When he closed his eyes, though, he felt Lucy close to him… he could almost touch her… Ian fell asleep dreaming of Lucy until bright lights and a loud alarm rudely awakened him the next morning.

* * *

"Ian!" Lucy sat up in bed. She had been dreaming of Ian, but it had seemed so real. He was in a prison cell and wearing an orange jumpsuit, when she heard a loud noise and he was suddenly gone. She knew the moment she woke up that he wasn't in bed next to her. She got out of bed, went over to the closet, and pulled out one of his sweaters. She inhaled his scent, and pulled the sweater over her head. She went over to the bassinet to check on Caroline who was still sound asleep.

"Well, sweet pea, I guess you didn't wake me up," Lucy whispered to herself. "I wonder…"

She crawled back into bed and snuggled up to Ian's pillow, hoping for sleep to return and that sense of being with Ian—but it didn't happen. Not long afterwards Caroline woke up wanting breakfast and a clean diaper. Lucy knew it was time to face the day, and work toward finding Ian.

* * *

"Monk, I'm so glad I caught you," Victor said to Kevin on the telephone. "I've heard back from my contacts, and I might have something that will help Lucy find Ian. Do you want to go over there with me now? Or do you think it's too early. Between the baby and how upset she must be… I don't want to wake her if she's getting some rest."

"Victor, if you have news that will help find Ian, then it's worth waking her up," Kevin answered. "I assume since you called here first that you've checked out Patrick Thornhart's story?"

"Oh, yes. Every word of it is true… but there are some important points that were left out."

"Important points? Something that will hurt Lucy?" Kevin said in concern.

"Oh, no. Lucy won't be hurt… but other people were—and badly," Victor answered. "It's really tragic what happened to them… really tragic."

"Out with it, Victor. What happened?" Kevin said curtly.

"Ian and Patrick's sister, Grainne. What Patrick didn't tell you was that Lord Whyting probably raped her. I'm sure that's one of the reasons that he hated him so much. There's no proof, and the only two people who could say for sure are dead—but the evidence certainly points in that direction. And it gets worse," Victor went on, "it appears that Margaret Saybrooke Thornhart was also a victim of rape—a gang rape by a bunch of fraternity boys when she was in college."

"Oh my God. That certainly sheds new light on Patrick, doesn't it? Well, at least we know that Lucy is safe with them staying there now. But you said you have news for Lucy—is there more?"

"Oh, yes, but we need to get to Lucy and tell it to her. Please, Monk, don't tell anyone what I found out about Grainne and Margaret—I don't want Lucy to be upset by this."

* * *

Lucy was sitting at the kitchen table, drinking some coffee and doing her tarot cards. She hadn't used them in months—her life had seemed so good that it just hadn't occurred to her. But she couldn't concentrate on the cards because she kept seeing Ian lying in that prison cell. She kept feeling like she should be able to sense where he was—but it was just out of reach.

Patrick entered the kitchen through the back door, "Good morning, Lucy. I didn't expect you'd be up this early. Are the girls still asleep?"

Aisling had spent the night with Christina in the main house, while Patrick and Marty had stayed in the guesthouse. Patrick started the water boiling for some tea and then walked behind Lucy, looked at the cards and said teasingly, "That's a funny deck. What are you playing? Some new type of solitaire?"

Lucy laughed, "No, these are my tarot cards… for seeing into the future. They've come in handy before—but right now, all I can see is Ian. I had the most realistic dream last night. I can see him in a prison cell, and it feels like he's dreaming about me, too… but I just can't get my fingers wrapped around it. So, I decided to try the cards and see if they would help… but I can't concentrate on them."

"I see," said Patrick as he made a cup of tea. "Would you like me to make you some breakfast? I can scramble up some eggs. Margaret will be along shortly, she's just getting Seamus ready to come up to the house."

"I'll have some as long as you make enough for everyone… I'm not very hungry, but I know I should eat something. Did you sleep well? And Marty? Is she doing okay? This is not the way I wanted your visit to turn out."

"Our visit has just started. It hasn't turned out badly yet. Don't worry, Lucy, we'll find him, and we'll fix this. Didn't you learn anything from the tale we told you yesterday?"

Lucy walked over to the counter and poured herself another cup of coffee, on her way back to the table she gave Patrick a gentle kiss on the cheek, "I've never had a brother before… I'm so glad that I have one now. Thank you."

* * *

When Victor and Kevin arrived, the entire family had been up and had breakfast. The adults and the children were all sitting in the living room, talking and playing. Since it seemed like waiting was the only thing they could do, Patrick and Marty did their best to keep Lucy from brooding too much.

Patrick answered the door when the bell rang, and frowned when he saw that it was Kevin and another man. He and Ian had discussed Kevin during the summer visit—and Patrick was a little concerned about his constant presence when Ian was away.

"Hello, Patrick, it's nice to see you again. Did you sleep well?" Kevin asked politely.

"As well as could be expected under the circumstances. What can we do for you this morning?" Patrick replied.

"This is my father, Victor Collins, and he has…"

"Victor! Oh, Victor! It's so good to see you!" Lucy exclaimed as she ran over to give him a hug. "Did Doc fill you in? Have you found out anything?"

Victor hugged Lucy and said, "It's good to see you too, Lucy. Let's sit down for a minute, shall we? I think you'll find what I have to say very interesting."

Lucy led the way to the living room followed by the three men. She remembered to introduce Victor to Marty before he launched into his findings, "It seems that there was a Homeland Security alert yesterday at JFK in New York. There was a tip that a member of the IRA was entering the country to deliver something to someone in this country… they held a Flight 755 from Dublin until they had screened all the passengers."

Marty gasped when she realized that had been their flight, and the reason for their delay in arriving at Lucy's the previous day. Patrick said to Victor, "Do you mean to say that they were looking for me?"

"I'm afraid so… however the tip was anonymous and did not include a name or description. Does that sound like something an INS agent would do in the line of duty? Something smells fishy about this, and when it smells that way it usually is."

"Did you find out anything else, Victor? Do you know where Ian is?" Lucy asked.

"No… we're still working on that. But my friend Stan did get a peek at the charges against him. It seems that Ian has opened a rather large bank account in the last few months—to the tune of several million dollars. In addition, he was overheard telling someone on the telephone that he would pay for an item upon delivery to this country. That last piece is pretty sketchy, but they have obviously uncovered your brother-in-law's past."

At the last piece of news, Lucy went pale while Patrick's face went red. Each of them knew about one of the items Victor had mentioned—and how innocent both of them were in reality.

"I… I know where the money came from, Victor," Lucy said softly. "I sold the company… my cosmetics company… just before Caroline was born. You know how Serena and Christina have those huge trust funds? Well… I decided to use the money for Danny, Caroline and any other children that Ian and I might have."

"But that's your money, Lucy, not Ian's" Kevin said condescendingly. "Victor was talking about an account in Ian's name. Where would HE have gotten that kind of money?"

"I'm trying to tell you, Doc. The money—it's in Ian's name. Its part of his Christmas present… I wanted him to know that his children will never want for anything. I made the trust in his name… because… Scott has the trust for the girls… and… and… I wanted him to know how much I trust him… and love him," Lucy finished.

"So he doesn't know about the trust?" Victor asked. "That would explain a lot… especially if the INS asked about it. He would have told them he was unaware of it—and seemed all the more suspicious in their eyes."

"I can add something too… we—I mean Seamus, uh, Ian and I—we were working on a special present for Lucy for Christmas. They must have had your phone tapped, Lucy, because Victor here just described our last phone conversation before we left Ireland," Patrick interrupted.

"It sounds like that story from O. Henry, _The Gift of the Magi_, doesn't it?" Marty said. "You've been planning special presents for each other—but they aren't working out the way you expected."

Lucy nodded at her sister-in-law in agreement, "There's something missing, though. None of this is enough to have Ian's visa revoked and get him arrested… there's nothing concrete here."

"You're right… there's not enough evidence to warrant what they did to Ian," Marty agreed. "If they had dug a little deeper, they would have found that it was all innocent—someone was trying to make Ian look guilty enough to be deported."

"Victor… can you get your contacts to work on this some more?" Lucy asked him.

"Of course, I was just going to say that myself. I need to be going so that I can give them this new information. Uh, Patrick, do you have Lucy's present with you?"

"Yes, yes I do. But I don't want… I mean Lucy's right…" Patrick stammered.

"Of course, you don't. Can you walk me out to my car and tell me what it is? We don't want to spoil the surprise for Lucy, of course," Victor answered.

Kevin walked over and kissed Lucy on the cheek, "I'll check on you later, okay?"

"Thanks, Doc. We'll be all right… just help Victor get him home to me soon," Lucy answered him as she walked him to the front door.

After Kevin had left and the two women were sitting in the living room, Marty said, "Lucy… I'm sorry, but I have to ask you something."

"Sure… go right ahead, Marty," Lucy answered with a smile.

"Kevin… you do know he's in love with you?"

"Yes, I know. But you know how much I love Ian… you can trust me… I would never betray him," Lucy answered her honestly.

"Yes, I know. You love Ian the way I love Patrick—there is no room in our lives for any man except a Thornhart. I don't know how Ian does it, though, with Kevin around so much. It has to be hard," Marty said to her.

"Kevin is in a relationship with a really wonderful woman, Colleen. She's a nurse and has been taking care of her disabled sister since their parents died. Kevin and I share a child—sort of—and we have a lot of history. But Kevin knows that we're only friends now, and he can accept that. He and Ian have made peace with each other—and they have become friends—I know it doesn't make any sense, but it works for us," Lucy explained. "Thank you for loving Ian enough to worry about him."

Lucy went over to the other woman and gave her a hug, "I've never had many women friends—I'm so glad that we can talk to each other like this."

Patrick rejoined them a few minutes later and they played with the children while waiting for the telephone to ring or the door to open returning Ian to his family.


	17. Chapter 16

The days seemed to all run into each other. Ian began to wonder if he was losing his mind, because of the monotony. Every morning the lights came on and sirens roared, the cell doors opened and everyone was expected to step outside of their cells. After roll was taken, the guards escorted them to breakfast in the cafeteria. To call it food would be too charitable—Ian imagined that the stuff they served must be similar to the gruel that Dickens described in his novels. After breakfast, they were given a menial work detail until lunch. After lunch they had one hour in the exercise yard, and then worked until dinner. After dinner, they returned to their cells until lights out. Then it started all over again the next day.

Ian found his incarceration to be a solitary existence. At breakfast the first morning, he tried to talk to someone—anyone—just to find out where he was and what to expect. He found that most of his fellow inmates spoke little or no English, and stayed near others who spoke the same language they did. The few people who knew English were angry and difficult, and unwilling to help the new inmate in any way. After making attempts at conversation to gain information, Ian realized the futility of his task. He decided to stick to himself and hope that he was capable of waiting it out—he knew that Lucy would find her way to him. He lived for the nights—at lights out he would stretch out on his cot and close his eyes. He felt Lucy close beside him; he could smell her fragrance and feel her body in his arms. He knew that their connection was as strong as ever, but it was a bittersweet time each evening. When he tried to concentrate, to project information to her—he lost the connection. Only in relaxing did he sense her nearness, and after a few nights he gave up trying to force the connection.

In spite of the anger he felt over his false imprisonment, Ian was acutely aware that his circumstances could have been worse. The prison building had seemed huge when he first went through the entrance, and he had felt a great deal of apprehension about what he would find inside those walls. However, it appeared that he was confined to a single cellblock, and that he and his fellow prisoners were completely segregated from the rest of the prison population. Although they were aware of other prisoners, there was never any interaction between his group and the rest of the prison. They were asmall enough group—and there were enough guards—to prevent the fights and other dangerous or repulsive activities often occurred in prisons. Ian had no illusions about how he might have fared had he been in the general population—and he certainly wouldn't have been allowed to keep to himself.

During the days, though, Ian still tried to speak with his guards—but they were reticent of speaking with him. He asked when he could call his attorney, and the guards seemed to enjoy the humor. He tried to tell them that he was a doctor and even offered to help in the infirmary—but was told that he wasn't needed. The only thing he was able to wheedle out of one guard was that his cellblock exclusively housed non-citizens from many different countries who were being held under the Homeland Security Act for alleged crimes against the United States. Ian believed that he was probably not the only person being held by mistake and was amazed that no one seemed to be aware of this travesty of justice.

* * *

Each day that Ian was missing Lucy seemed more despondent. Patrick and Marty were worried about her—she seemed to lose interest in everything except sleeping. She had taken to napping in the morning and the afternoon, and waking up tired and cranky. Only in caring for Caroline did she show any interest at all. Marty went to the clinic to talk with Kevin and ask for suggestions to help Lucy—he knew her better than anyone else. Kevin, though, was also at a loss—he'd only seen Lucy give in like this once before – when Julie had run away with Christina. He had to admit to Marty that he didn't know how to rouse her, because it had been Ian's friendship that had finally broken through her despair the last time.

Both Scott and the attorney in New York were working on Ian's case. Based on the circumstantial evidence, they were optimistic that they could negotiate Ian's release quickly. Each day Lucy woke with new hope that it would be the day that Ian returned, and each night she went to bed looking forward to joining him in slumber. Each day was a little worse than the day before, and everyone was concerned that Lucy wasn't going to survive the ordeal.

Lucy, though, was fighting for herself and for Ian. She realized that she was connected to Ian when they slept, so she was sleeping as much as possible trying to reach him. When she consciously reached out—the connection was severed; but the visions of Ian were too vivid, she knew they were real. It made sense to Lucy that the more she slept, the more time she could spend with her husband finding his location. However, the time spent in bed was disorienting to her—and she wasn't able to explain it to Patrick or Marty. She was actually afraid of what they might think or do if they knew she was sleeping to be with Ian—but she was determined to reach him—and this was the only way that had worked so far.

* * *

Alison came over each day to help Marty and Patrick with the children, and to check on Lucy. Marty liked Alison, and knew just enough of her story to realize what an amazing young woman she was. Marty confided her concern for Lucy to Alison, who decided that it was time to force Lucy to snap out of her stupor.

"Lucy…Lucy…wake up Lucy!" Alison said shaking her awake from her morning nap. "You can't keep doing this! What will Ian think when he comes home and finds out that you've given up?"

"Allie…Alison? Is that you? What are you doing here? Why did you wake me up?" Lucy said in confusion. "I NEED to sleep right now…I can't…you take care of it…whatever it is…you do it…I'm going back to sleep…"

"LUCY! No!" Alison raised her voice. "You need to WAKE UP! You have four children who need you—you have to fight now. You wouldn't let me give up after I lost the baby and Rafe—I'm not letting you give up now!"

"The baby and Rafe—you've never mentioned them before! Alison! Have I gotten that bad? You wouldn't mention them unless you were really worried about me, would you?" Lucy asked her friend.

"I am so worried about you, Lucy, and I'm not the only one. Marty's at her wit's end—she even went to Kevin for advice. And I don't know if you've noticed, but she doesn't like Kevin very much. And Patrick's worried—we're all worried about you. It's not like you to give up…I can't stand it anymore. Please, Lucy, please come back to us. Help us fight to get Ian back," Alison begged her.

"Oh, Alison! I'm so sorry! I am fighting to get Ian back! Don't you understand?" Lucy said.

"No, I don't understand at all. You barely eat—you sleep all the time. I know enough to know that those are signs of depression. What good will it do if Ian comes home and you end up in the hospital?" Alison said softly.

"I'm not depressed—I'm angry and I'm worried, but I'm not depressed. I promise I eat enough. Patrick and Marty make sure that there's always a meal and I wouldn't do that to Caroline. I have to keep up my strength so that I can feed her—I couldn't stand it if my milk went bad right now," Lucy explained.

"But you're sleeping…all the time…" Alison pointed out again.

"…to see Ian, Alison. You remember I told you once that we had a connection…we could reach each other with our hearts?" Lucy asked and Alison nodded in reply. "Well, when I'm asleep, I can see him…I can be with him. Especially at night—when we're both sleeping, we're together. I keep trying to reach him. I know if I can get through to him, I can find out where they're keeping him and we can get him back."

"You have to tell them, Lucy. At least tell Patrick and Marty—they'll understand more than you think. When I'm around them it almost feels like they are two halves of one person, they're that in tune with each other. The only other couple that has affected me that way is you and Ian. If Ian can communicate with you that way—Patrick is his brother and I would bet that he and Marty can do it, too," Alison encouraged her.

"I don't know—I don't want to scare them—but I do want to make them understand. What about everyone else? You said the others are worried, too."

"No one understands, Lucy. Come on—you never felt that with Kevin or Scott did you? Actually, I think they'd be a little jealous. I'm not saying you have to tell everyone—but you owe it to Patrick and Marty. They've been taking care of you and of your children. Isn't this supposed to be their vacation?" Alison said, trying to make Lucy feel guilty enough to confide in her family. "Come downstairs with me now. I'll watch the kids—you talk to them. Or would you like me to send them up here?"

"Can you…I mean, I think I'd…" Lucy started. Alison looked at her and Lucy tried again, "Up here…I think, yeah, up here is better. Thanks."

Alison left the room and went downstairs, she smiled at Patrick and Marty who were anxiously waiting in the living room, "I'll keep an eye on the kids, you go on up. She's awake and she wants to talk to you. Just keep an open mind, okay?"

Patrick jumped up and headed for the door, Marty followed after saying, "Thanks, Alison. I don't know what we'd have done without you these last few days. You're a wonderful friend to Lucy…and to us."

"You're more than welcome…now go talk to Lucy!" Alison replied.

Patrick knocked on the open door to Lucy and Ian's bedroom and said softly, "You wanted to see us?"

"Yes, come in Patrick. Where's Marty, is she coming?" Lucy answered. She had gotten up from the bed and was sitting on a chair by the window. There was a fire crackling in the fireplace and two chairs next to it for them to sit in.

"Margaret's comin'," he smiled sheepishly, "I ran…she walked."

Lucy smiled and laughed… the first time Patrick had heard a real laugh from her in days. "Ah, it's good to hear you laughing, Lucy. I don't mind telling you just how worried we've all been. Margaret…she even went to see your ex at his clinic…she was at her wit's end!"

"I'm sorry I've worried you, I didn't mean to," Lucy said. "Alison convinced me that I owe you both an explanation, though." Lucy smiled warmly at Marty as she entered the room and sat down next to her husband.

"Lucy…you know I'm a doctor…I want to…" Marty started.

"Marty, I love you. Thank you so much for taking care of the children…and of me. I don't need a doctor…I promise you…I'm not depressed…I haven't given up…" Lucy interrupted.

"…but Lucy…" Marty tried to say. Patrick laid a hand on her arm, "Let her finish, Angel. I think she wants to tell us somethin' important."

"Thanks, Patrick. You both know about—my…my…I guess you'd call them…notions—isn't that the word you used, Patrick?" As both Thornharts nodded, she continued. "Well, I've had them all my life, and I've learned to trust in them. Now what I have to tell you may seem a little far-fetched, but you have to promise me that you'll both keep an open mind—okay?"

"Whatever you want, Lucy, just tell us what's going on!" Marty said to her.

"When I'm asleep…I can be with Ian," she said simply and then paused for their reaction. When no one interrupted, she continued, "Ian and I have this…this connection. Ever since we first became…intimate…we have this sense of each other. We have known when the other was in trouble…or hurt…or…oh lots of things. Anyway, the connection is still there, but it's being blocked somehow. We have been able to read each other before—but we can't do that now. Every time I try to connect with him purposely…it fails. But when I'm asleep, I can see him…and when we're both asleep…we're together…somewhere…somewhere not here and not there…just together. Is this making any sense at all?"

Patrick slowly nodded his head as he looked at his wife, "It does, doesn't it, Angel? I don't understand it, but I feel it—with you." He lifted his wife's hand and kissed it tenderly, "You feel it, too—don't you, Angel?"

"I shouldn't believe in it…I'm a doctor…I believe in science and research…but you're right…I feel it with Patrick," Marty answered, never taking her eyes from her husband's.

"Alison said you'd understand," Lucy whispered, trying not to break the spell over the room. "She's a very perceptive young woman."

"Aye, that she is, Lucy. You are lucky to have her as a friend—and thank you for sharing your, uh, notions with us. Now, how can we put them to use in finding Seamus—Ian?" Patrick said.

"Well, I can tell you what I see…but I just can't seem to control it enough to get the information we need to find him," Lucy answered him.

"Lucy—you don't have to do this alone, you know. It's possible that we can figure this out if we share information. Your friend Victor has been a great deal of help, maybe a description of the place where Ian's being held will help us find him," Marty suggested.

"Okay…this is what I've seen…and I just HATE it!" Lucy answered vehemently. "He's being held in a prison somewhere…and he's alone a lot…which makes me wonder if it's solitary confinement…anyway, he's in a cell and he doesn't get to go outside much at all…and he's hungry all the time…and he's sad and lonely and misses his family…and I'm afraid that I'm losing him…" Lucy started to cry and couldn't finish.

Patrick knelt down next to Lucy's chair and wrapped her in his arms. "There, there…we'll find him…we have to…it's gonna be okay, now…I promise," he crooned to her as if she were one of the children.

Lucy relaxed against Patrick for a moment, and then pulled out of his arms, "I'm not going to let this get to me. I can't lose Ian…I won't! I'm going to call Victor and Scott right now and ask them to come over with whatever information they have."

"That's a good idea, Lucy. Come help me make us some lunch, Patrick," Marty said with a wink at her husband before she headed out of the bedroom.


	18. Chapter 17

"I just don't understand what's taking so long," Lucy said to her sister-in-law. "I mean, the court ordered Ian released two days ago—and they still haven't found him. How can he just disappear into the system like that?"

"I don't know, Lucy, but we'll have to find a way to make sure this never happens to anyone else once we get Ian back," Marty replied with a frown.

The women were sitting in the kitchen feeding the babies, and talking about the latest turn of events. Two days prior, there was a flurry of activity at the Thornhart household as Lucy received news that court papers had been filed calling for Ian's immediate release from custody. Scott brought a copy of the court order releasing Ian directly to the house, and was momentarily afraid of asphyxiation from Lucy's excited embrace. However, he had to bring her the bad news later that Ian could not be located, as he was not in custody at the location indicated by the INS.

Lucy gave them all the information she had gleaned from her "visits" with Ian, in the hopes that they could find the facility where he was being held. Normal channels had been stymied and although both Scott and the immigration attorney, Williams, were exploring all legal options, Ian had not been located. Victor was using his contacts to locate facilities being used to house suspected terrorists in the hopes of locating Ian. Although no one voiced it, they were all concerned that Ian had been buried away under an assumed name and wouldn't be found.

Victor had been able to assemble the pieces of the puzzle, and finally figured out why Ian had been harassed and arrested in the first place. It seemed that Agent Limm had a personal vendetta against the IRA that extended to all Irishmen in general. Limm had a younger half-brother who went to study abroad in Ireland at the University of Dublin—ironically the same university that housed Trinity College where Patrick taught. On a long weekend, Limm's brother and some friends decided to visit Northern Ireland and were in the wrong place at the wrong time. They had been eating at a pub in Belfast when a bomb went off, killing his brother and his friends. Limm had been pursuing his vendetta against Irish immigrants through his position in the INS, carefully making sure that no one knew about his brother—and the opinion of his superiors had been that he was aggressive and tenacious, qualities that they considered important for his job. Agent Heckert, unfortunately, could provide no assistance in locating Ian, as she had not accompanied them to the final destination. She did, however, provide information about a general direction where they might find the prison facility where Ian was incarcerated.

Patrick had taken Aisling and Christina to the guesthouse to play, giving Lucy and Marty a break from the constant noise and activity. The two girls were very close and they did everything together. They had been clamoring for Marty and Lucy to take them shopping to buy matching clothing, and insisted on sleeping with each other at night. The only reason Danny hadn't joined the girls was exhaustion—it was hard to keep up with them, but Danny tried his best. However, he had crashed on the living room sofa before Patrick and the girls left for the guesthouse. Lucy had told Patrick not to worry about him, when he woke he'd find them in the kitchen and she'd feed him some lunch.

It took Ian a few minutes to realize that they were pulling him off of laundry detail in the middle of a shift. The monotony of his days was never broken, and he didn't know whether to be glad or afraid when he was told by the guards to stop working and follow them. He was hoping that perhaps they had verified his medical credentials and were going to allow him to work in the infirmary. However, when he followed them past the infirmary toward the warden's office—Ian decided that fear was probably the right emotion. He was sure that someone had falsely accused him of another crime—and before ever entering the office he was absolutely convinced that he'd never see his family again.

Victor was seated in front of the warden's desk when Ian entered the office. He stood up and put out his hand to shake Ian's. Ian was so pleased to see a familiar face that he pulled Victor into a hug, slapping him on the back and laughing and smiling, while tears ran down his cheeks. Victor was appalled at Ian's appearance—with no mirror, Ian was unaware of just how badly he looked. Three weeks in that environment had taken a toll on him physically as well as emotionally, he had lost weight and the jumpsuit was hanging loosely on him, he hadn't shaved since being apprehended and was sporting a scruffy beard, and his normally unruly hair was growing long and uneven. Even worse was the haunted look in his eyes from weeks of isolation and fear.

After completing the necessary paperwork, Ian's clothing was returned to him. He went into a restroom to change before leaving with Victor. He saw himself in the mirror, and how loosely his own clothing hung on his frame, and sat down and cried. Victor knocked on the door before opening it to find Ian sitting desolately on a bench.

"How am I goin' to be able to go home lookin' like this? I'll scare Lucy and the wee ones half to death!" Ian said through his tears.

"It's going to be all right, Ian," Victor reassured him. "We've thought of everything. Chris Ramsey is at a hotel about half an hour down the road. You'll be able to take a shower, and shave and have a decent meal before we take you home. We didn't know what to expect, so we brought medical supplies in case we needed them. But you look healthy enough—if undernourished. You haven't been ill have you?"

"Na, I've been sick in spirit and mind, but not body. They work us hard and feed us hardly at all. And what there is to eat ain't fit fer swine, I'll tell ya that! It's bloody inhuman what they been doin' to us!" Ian answered vehemently. "Let's get outta this hell hole and off to that hotel. I want to get back to Lucy and the kids as quick as I can."

Victor agreed and he and Ian left together. After driving through the gates, Ian rolled down the window and spat on the road, "I hope never to lay eyes on that place again in my life!"

Just as Victor had told him, there was a simple strip motel about half an hour down the road. Its business was mostly providing accommodations to visitors of the prison, which Ian found out was a high-security facility. He couldn't believe that anyone could accuse him of crimes heinous enough to justify putting him there. Victor had told Patrick that they might have found Ian, and Patrick had packed up a suitcase of clean clothing and toiletries for Ian. After a long shower and shave, Chris helped Ian trim his hair neatly before they had lunch at the diner. The men sat down in the diner and ordered a meal—Ian ate his food as if he was starving to death. In fact, they ordered him a second meal because the first one barely made a dent in his hunger. After finishing their food, they left in Victor's car to take Ian home. Although he was anxious to get home, he could barely stay awake in the car. He finally fell into a fitful sleep for most of the ride home.

"I'm going to peek in on Danny while you finish making that pot of tea," Lucy said to Marty. They had finished feeding the babies and decided to have some tea until Danny woke. Marty's goal was to keep life revolving around Lucy as normal as possible so that she didn't lose control. Lucy was trying very, very hard to stay calm—but inside she was just a mess—if Ian didn't come home soon she didn't know what she was going to do.

"Go on, I'll bring it out to the living room when it's finished brewing," Marty answered. "Chamomile or jasmine?"

"I think…jasmine. If I drink any more chamomile I'll be so relaxed you'll have to scrape me up off the floor. Thanks, Marty, you're the best."

"I know…and we're lucky to have each other," Marty answered softly.

Lucy just nodded as she took Caroline into the living room to check on Danny. Her eyes had filled with tears, and she didn't want to cry again in front of Marty. Danny was laying flat on his back on the sofa, with his arms and legs spread out, snoring softly. Lucy couldn't help but giggle at him lying there so still—he was such a bundle of energy when he was awake. She loved watching her children sleep, but Caroline was wide-awake and ready to play. She sat down on the floor and spread out a blanket to play with the baby until Danny finished his nap.

She heard the front door opening, but didn't think anything about it. She assumed that Patrick was tired of the girls screaming through the guesthouse and was bringing them back. She looked up expecting to see Patrick's face, and for one split second she thought it was. Then Ian—the essence of Ian—hit her full force. She left Caroline lying on her blanket and ran into his arms—they just stood their holding each other like they would never let go again.


	19. Chapter 18

Lucy and Ian just cried in each other's arms, so very glad to be with each other. There were no words between them…none were needed. Ian wrapped his arms around her and cuddled her against his chest as she sobbed quietly. In the kitchen, Marty had heard the door, but continued preparing a tray for tea—not realizing what had occurred. Victor and Chris had dropped Ian off at the door—Victor practically dragging Chris away, knowing that Ian and Lucy would want to be alone.

Danny woke up from his nap, and sat up on the sofa. He looked around the living room and saw his father—like Lucy, he had no trouble distinguishing between his father and his uncle. He scrambled over the back of the sofa and ran to Ian calling, "Da! Da!". Lucy let go of Ian with one arm so that he could scoop Danny up into their embrace.

"It's my boy, my beautiful boy, Daniel. Have you been takin' good care of yer ma since I've been gone?" Ian said to him.

Danny nodded solemnly and hugged his father around the neck. Lucy relaxed against Ian's other shoulder, still not saying a word. Marty hurried into the living room—not sure what she was going to find. She didn't know if Danny was confused or if Ian had come home—and she didn't want Lucy to be upset. She stopped short when she saw Ian standing inside the door holding Lucy in one arm and Danny in the other. A smile lit her face and she walked back into the kitchen to set another cup on the tea tray. She called Patrick at the guesthouse to give him the good news, but suggested that he keep the girls with him over there for a little while longer. She had seen just enough of Ian to realize that he wasn't ready to greet the whole family yet.

Lucy leaned back and looked at the face of her beloved husband, and put her hand on his cheek, "I was afraid that I'd never see you again. Do you have any idea how very important you are in my life—it just stopped while you were away. I love you so much. Promise me you'll never leave me again."

"Ahh, Lucy, I would have promised that before—and it would have been a broken promise. I didn't have any control…," Ian started.

She put her finger to his lips, "Shh, shh, I know that. But your promise means that you'll never do it on purpose—and that's all that I can ask of you. I just missed you so much—I can't get enough of you—holding you in my arms and hearing your voice. Just hold me a minute more, then we'll have to get Caroline…I…I left her on the floor!"

Ian chuckled at that last bit, "Doesn't she even rate a crib anymore?"

"I was playing with her. She's full and dry and happy because she doesn't understand that you've been gone," Lucy answered him.

"Tea's ready!" Marty called cheerily from the kitchen before entering with the tea tray. "Ian, it's about time you got home. Patrick and I were beginning to think that you were avoiding us!"

"Margaret! I'd forgotten all about you! …I mean…uh…" Ian tried to explain.

"I know…I understand…and it's okay. Patrick has the girls at the guesthouse, their noise was getting on our nerves just a bit…but they'll be back over soon. In the meantime, we can have a nice cuppa here with the babies. It's so good that you're back Ian—you've been missed," Marty said softly.

Lucy let go of Ian and took Danny out of his arms, "You look so tired, Ian. Are you all right? Have you been sick? What have they been feeding you? Or maybe, NOT feeding you is a more accurate term."

"Aye, NOT is a good way to put it. I don't think it was food that they give us each day…it certainly wasn't edible. And they worked us like slaves…had me workin' in a laundry, sweatin' my body weight away in the heat and then not replenishin' it at meals. Victor…he and Ramsey came to get me…they let me clean up before comin' home. I was a mess, love. I hadn't shaved or had a decent shower in the whole time I was gone…I was afraid to be seen by you…and I still have more prison to wash off me…but all I want to do now is hold you in my arms…you and the wee ones."

"Lucy, I'm going back into the kitchen for a minute. Will you watch Seamus?" Marty said. She went into the kitchen and made up a plate full of sandwiches and grabbed a couple of bottled waters out of the refrigerator for Ian. She wanted to get him nourished and hydrated as soon as possible. When she returned with the food, she found Lucy and Ian reclining together on the sofa with Caroline in his arms, while Danny and Seamus were playing together on the floor.

"Well, I think that's just what the doctor ordered!" Lucy said with a grin when she saw the sandwiches. "Thanks, Marty. Ian, I don't know what I would have done if she and Patrick hadn't been here…they held me together, and took care of our children."

"I always knew my brother was good for somethin'," Ian said with a mouthful of sandwich. "I'll never be able to repay what you've done for me and mine, Margaret. I just know that family is all that matters, ain't it?"

"Yes, it is all that matters," Marty replied. "I've called Patrick and he knows that you're home. He'll be over with the girls in a little bit, but you can take a few minutes to eat and relax before they get here….and, Lucy…"

Lucy took a cup of tea from Marty, "Thanks, again. I seem to always be thanking you, don't I?"

"There's nothing to thank me for, you'd have done the same for me. Patrick and I will take the children tonight so that you and Ian can have some time alone together. You just let me know what you want to do about Caroline. We can take her with us and try to get her to take a bottle, or you can keep her with you. It's your call."

"Ian? What do you think?" Lucy asked him.

"I think the wee lass has always cooperated when we've asked her to," Ian replied. "We'll just keep her with us. You'll have more than your hands full with our other three and your two. Thanks, Margaret."

There was a spring in Patrick's step as he walked across the yard from the guesthouse with the girls to see his brother. He had known all day that Ian might be coming home, but had to keep it to himself for fear of another disappointment. He couldn't wait to see Ian—in fact, he couldn't ever remember being more excited to see his brother. It was funny—they had gone so many years without contact, and now they were closer than ever before. It didn't escape his notice that it was due to two very special women. He was more grateful than words could ever express at the presence of Margaret in his life—and he felt the same way about Lucy with his brother. As different as Margaret and Lucy were, there was something in their souls that made them fast friends almost immediately. In the time since they'd met Lucy, all their lives had been richer.

Aisling and Christina, both yelling for Ian the minute they saw him, preceded Patrick into the house. Christina raced into Ian's arms and hugged him tightly, "You're home, you're home! Mommy said you'd be back soon—but it was a long time!"

"I know it was…and I hated every minute of being away from my girls!" Ian answered her. He held out his other arm for a hug from Aisling, "And how are you my little niece? You've grown at least a foot since we saw you last!" Aisling just giggled and hugged her uncle tightly.

After embracing the girls, Ian stood up and walked over to his brother. There were tears glittering in their eyes as they faced each other—realizing that they were starting a whole new relationship at that moment. They embraced each other warmly, and without comment. The words would come later—but they would come—the silence was finally over between them. Ian then turned around and sat back down. He grabbed another bite of sandwich and motioned for Patrick to get one for himself. Patrick helped himself to a sandwich and sat on the floor near his son.

"I'm gonna have to get used to calling you Ian," he said after a minute. "Pretty soon when I say Seamus you're both going to come running."

"I don't think I'll be runnin' anywhere if you keep callin' me Seamus," Ian answered him. "I've been Ian for a long while now and that's how I like it. Had to spell Seamus for everyone, and it's not even my given name. I finally gave in and just used Ian—now it's who I am. You start callin' Seamus I'll be thinkin' you're wantin' your boy."

Patrick laughed at Ian…he'd heard the story before…but Ian still answered when he called him by his boyhood name. When his own boy got older, though, he'd have to give it up—especially since Lucy and Margaret both called his brother Ian as well, "I'll do my best…but if I slip now and then, you'll have to forgive me."

"There'll be nothin' to forgive, Patrick…nothin' at all. I understand that I have you to thank for my clean clothes. How did you do it without being caught by Lucy?" Ian replied.

"That was a tricky one…I had to sneak upstairs pretending I wanted to look in on Grainne, and hope I could find your bloody suitcase. Later Margaret wanted to know why I went upstairs when the babe was down here with her ma, and I thought the jig was up. But I hemmed and hawed a bit and got away with it," Patrick said with a smile.

"Grainne is it? Have you taken to calling everyone by their middle names now?" Ian said with a smile.

"No…just you and your daughter. You can't name the girl Grainne, even if it is in the middle, and ask me not to call her that. It's such a miracle to have her back again," Patrick answered.

"She's not our Grainne, but she'll do. I'm glad that you approve of the name…I didn't want you to be hurt by it. Did I ever tell you about Daniel's other name?" Ian smiled at his brother.

"No, I don't believe you did—but do you trust me not to use it on him if you tell me it?"

"I've trusted you with a lot more than my son's name and no harm's come. I think I'll risk it," Ian winked at his brother. "He's named after Grainne, too…his middle name is Griffin. It was the closest one I could think of."

"Griffin is it? And you thought that up all by yourself, did you? Well, it's a fine name, but young Daniel's name is what it is…and I'm glad that your children both carry a piece of our sister with them," Patrick answered. "How are you feeling? You look like hell! Did they hurt you at that place?"

"No, they didn't beat me or anything…but they worked us like slaves and fed us hardly anything at all. I'm bone weary and hungrier than I've ever felt in my life. I can't seem to stop eatin'," Ian answered his brother.

"And why is that any different than any other time?" Patrick said with a chuckle. "When we were lads, he was always eating his share and then trying to steal mine!"

"…And then you'd steal Grainne's! Don't any of you believe that he's the saint his name would imply; he was a devil for sure! We both were! Grainne was always warning us to stay out of trouble…but we never listened! Remember the time we put ants in Liam O'Connor's bed sheets? I couldn't sit down for a week after Da tanned my hide! And you…"

"…I played sweet Saint Patrick, and didn't know anything about it! Of course Da never did figure out that it was my idea…but Grainne knew, and she never said a word to anyone."

"Yeah…we could always count on Grainne to keep our secrets. She knew I'd get you back on my own…and she knew I'd enjoy doin' it…" Ian took another bite of sandwich while both men were lost in their memories.

Marty and Lucy watched their husbands reminisce and wished they would do it more often. It was nice hearing stories of their youth—both Lucy and Marty had grown up without parents, brothers or sisters and had a lonely life. Although Marty had money and Lucy hadn't, their guardians were not the most loving of caretakers. They had always felt more like obligations than anything else—and that was probably one of the reasons they made such good mothers to their own children.

Patrick finished his sandwich and stood up, "Seamus, it's been good to see you, but I know you'd rather be with your wife than with me. We'll get the kids all packed up and head over the guesthouse so that you can have some time to yourselves. We'll meet you here for breakfast in the morning, if that's okay with you both."

"It's more than okay, Paddy" Ian said as he rose from the sofa.

"Paddy!"

"Aye, as long as you're callin' me Seamus, I'm callin' you Paddy. Maybe that'll break you from using the wrong name!" Ian said with a laugh. "Thanks for taking the wee ones tonight…Lucy and me, we have a lot of catchin' up to do."


	20. Chapter 19

After Marty, Patrick and the children left, Lucy turned to her husband, "You look so tired, why don't you lay back on the sofa and rest while I clean up these dishes and see what we can throw together for supper later?" She kissed him gently on the lips and pushed him backwards so that he'd rest.

"Aye, that sounds like heaven, love. But, hand me the wee lass to hold for a bit while you finish up," Ian answered her.

Lucy picked up Caroline from her crib and put her in her father's arms. She snuggled against his shoulder, already one of her favorite places to sleep. Ian relaxed and closed his eyes while Lucy gathered up the remnants of his meal. When she took the tray into the kitchen, she found a note from Marty, "_There's a pot of stew in the refrigerator, all you have to do is warm it up. Enjoy your time together. We love you both_." Lucy smiled to herself as she spent a few more minutes cleaning up—giving Ian and Caroline a little time together before it was her turn.

When Lucy returned to the living room, she stood for a few minutes relishing the sight of father and daughter sleeping quietly. Caroline had her fingers in her mouth and was sucking on them gently in her sleep, while Ian had a hand on her back. He looked so gaunt—his skin was pale and there were shadows underneath his eyes. She had no idea that someone could lose so much weight in such a short space of time. But he was still her Ian, the love of her life. In spite of her concern, she was feeling an overwhelming sense of relief and gratitude that he was home safe where he belonged. She picked up a throw blanket to put over them while they slept.

As she pulled it up over Caroline's back, Ian's free hand reached out and took hers. He brought it to his lips and kissed it before saying, "Lucy…sweet Lucy…it's so good to be home where I belong…"

Lucy got down on her knees and laid her head on his chest, "I was afraid we'd never find you…"

"I dreamed of you every night…it was so real…I kept hoping that it was…real, I mean…"

"It was…I was there, too…I lived for the nights when we could be together… somewhere…it was the only thing that kept me going…"

"Aye, I knew you'd be trying to find me…I just had to hang on…but…" Ian said as a tear slid down his cheek, "…it was so hard…"

Lucy lifted her head and kissed him, softly and tenderly at first, but with rising passion at his response. She broke away and said, "Maybe we need to put Caroline down for her nap. Why don't we go upstairs so that I can take better care of you." With that she picked up the baby and waited while Ian stood up and they walked upstairs together, hand in hand.

After Lucy had put the baby down, she asked Ian to sit on the bed, "I'm going to take care of you…please, let me take care of you…"

Ian just smiled and nodded his eyes aglow with love. Lucy first pulled his shirt off, over his head. She gasped when she saw the bruises on his body, "I thought you said they didn't beat you."

"They didn't…but the work was hard and the others…everyone was miserable… for some there was a lot of fun in hurting people. Things would just get shoved right into you, or you'd get tripped and land on somethin'…"

Lucy gently pushed Ian back on the bed. She got on her knees next to him and gently kissed each bruise on his chest, along his ribs, and down his stomach. Her long hair gently caressed his skin, and he groaned at the sensation. When he felt her tears on his skin, he pulled her up so that he could kiss her, exploring her mouth with his tongue. After a few minutes she pulled away, and went back to undressing him, but he put his hands over hers, "I…I don't know if I can stand this…Lucy…"

"Shh, shh, shh. I'm here and I love you. Please…let me take care of you… please…"

He relaxed at her words and she finished undressing him. He reached out to pull her to him, but she took his hands and pulled him up to kiss her.

"You said you had more prison to wash off…can I help?" she said after a lingering kiss.

"You can do anything you want, love."

She led him into the bathroom and turned on the shower. Once the water was warm enough, she encouraged him in. He looked at her with a question in his eyes, as she was standing there fully dressed. She just smiled and pushed him into the shower, "Wash it off—I'm right here—I'm not going anywhere."

Ian grabbed a bar of soap and started trying to scrub the prison away until Lucy touched his hand and pulled the soap from it. She was standing in the shower behind him, her clothes in a pile on the bathroom floor. She lathered up her hands and started washing him—first his face, then his chest and back, then his legs. Ian groaned in desire and reached down to pull her up to him, "…not yet…love…"

Lucy just shook her head, "This is about you, my darling man. I'm taking care of you for a change…just let me love you…let me give you pleasure…"

He pulled her into his arms and kissed her savagely, using his tongue to penetrate her mouth, and met her tongue in response. He caressed her body and she moaned deep in her throat in response. They loved each other, relishing each moment, knowing that they would fight to stay together forever. They clung together with the water beating against them, reluctant to break the connection—standing there until the water turned cool, and then stepping out and drying each other.

Ian looked at Lucy, "I am so lucky to have you…what have I ever done to deserve this? You're in my heart, my mind, my soul…when I'm away from you I'm only half alive."

"I know exactly what you mean. If I ever lost you…I'd find a way to go on—for the children, but I would lose my life. It was so lonely without you…we had a houseful of family and friends…and I was so alone…"

Ian pulled Lucy into his arms once again, "We're together now…and we'll figure out what happened…they'll never separate us again."

Lucy looked up at him and kissed him deeply, "Let's go to bed. We can sleep for a little while before Caroline wakes up. Then we need to talk…and…I'll fill you in…on what we think happened."

She led him to the bed, and they lay down in each other's arms—sated and content just to be together—it was only a few moments before they were sound asleep.

As predicted, Caroline woke her parents from their slumber. Ian padded naked over to the bassinette and carried his daughter to her mother's waiting arms. He piled some pillows to make a backrest for Lucy to relax and feed the baby—while he draped an arm around her and laid his head on her he shoulder to watch.

"I've missed these quiet moments, love," Ian sighed.

"Me, too. I love taking care of our baby…but we missed having you here. Do all men take such pleasure in these simple ordinary things? Or is it just you?" Lucy asked him.

"I don't know…I've never asked. I just know that it's been a long and hard road to get to simple and ordinary—I plan on savoring every single moment," he told her as he caressed his baby's soft head.

"What about you? Are you hungry again?" Lucy asked him. "We have some of Marty's stew in the fridge, all we have to do is heat it up. And…and we … we need to talk."

"Is somethin' the matter, love? You sound upset," Ian answered, lifting his head from her shoulder.

"No… it's just that…. Well, we haven't been totally honest with each other… and that's why this awful thing happened. We need… we need to get rid of all these little white lies…"

"Lies… no, there's no lies…" Ian answered her in bewilderment.

"When you withhold the truth, it can be just like a lie… it seems that we've been spending too much time trying to protect each other… and it hurts us…" Lucy tried to explain. "Do you remember… once I told you that you see into my very soul?"

"Aye, I remember it well. And you see into mine," he replied.

"But, Ian… when we have secrets… lies from each other… it makes it harder to … see …" She trailed off, not having the words to explain. "You kept things from me… and I did from you. That isn't going to work for us… Marty says we need to stop protecting each other—and just love each other more."

"I always knew that my brother married an intelligentwoman," Ian replied thoughtfully. "Well, I guess we'll have to hash it out…and learn from our mistakes. Just know this, Lucy, I couldn't love you more if I tried."

Lucy sighed and relaxed against his arm, "I know just how you feel."

A little while later, they sat at the kitchen table eating supper, and Lucy had filled Ian in on the events that led to his arrest—and to his release. Ian was stunned at the sequence of events that had led them to that spot…and how easily it could have been turned around if they had just been open with each other.

"All I ever want to do is protect you and the wee ones. I can't stand the thought of you being hurt or sad or angry," Ian said simply. "I just need to take care of my family—I created the problem with the INS, so I needed to deal with it. You have too much responsibility already—between your businesses and the children and a home… and a very demanding husband."

"You still don't get it, do you? We're partners… what affects you affects me… that's what all this is about. But I've kept secrets, too, so I'm as much to blame as you in this mess."

"Okay…out with it…what terrible secrets are you keepin' from me. It appears that you've found out all of mine…" Ian said, half serious and half playful.

"I… I sold the cosmetics company. Other than my investments—the only business that I have right now is my partnership with Alison, and that's really her company. I just want to be mommy for a while—and it's not fair to the people who work for my company if I'm not interested in running it." Lucy answered, chewing on her lower lip.

"So… you sold your company. Did you do it for me? Did I ever ask you to do it? Or did you do it because it was what YOU wanted? As long as you know that I would never ask you to give up anything you care about… why couldn't you tell me about it?"

"I honestly don't know how you feel about… about my money. We've never talked about it… and I… I… didn't want to make you uncomfortable…" Lucy stammered.

"I know you have money, I've always known it. In fact, I've wheedled some out of you on occasion for one of my pet projects, haven't I? Why would your money matter to me now?" Ian asked her in surprise.

"Well… you wouldn't be the first man who had trouble dealing with his wife's money… you know, all that provider and breadwinner stuff that gets drummed into you as children…" Lucy said softly.

"I'd like to think I'm a little more enlightened than that, Lucy," Ian said. "It really doesn't matter to me… now, don't get me wrong, I like what it can buy… and you have made us a wonderful home here… but it's just not important enough to get between us… I'm sorry if I ever made you feel that it might…"

"No. You never made me feel like it mattered, it's… just… well, to just about anyone else it would. It's hard to believe that it really doesn't matter to you…and I guess I let myself … oh, you know," Lucy answered. Ian leaned over and kissed her on the lips.

"Yes, and now you know. No more talk about money, okay?"

"No…it's not okay…because there's just one more teensy weensy little thing you need to know." Lucy said to him.

"What is it now? Because if you've bought another house I'm tellin' you right now that I'm not movin' again!" he answered with a laugh.

"No… this is our home. But do you remember those agents asking you about a big trust fund?" she asked him and Ian nodded to her in reply.

"Well… you do have a trust with lots and lots of money in it… in your name…"

"And just how much is lots and lots? Limm said it was in the millions! Lucy—what did you do?"

"I had very good motives… and it was supposed to be your Christmas present… and I really was going to tell you… but I wanted it to be…you know, complete, before I told you…so you couldn't say no."

"Lucy! Just tell me already! The suspense is killin' me!"

"Okay…okay. All the money I got from selling the company… I don't need it—WE don't need it…"

"…so you decided that I needed to have me own money, so that I could feel like a man!" Ian said sarcastically.

"NO! That's not it at all! I promise, I'd never do that to you…"

"I'm sorry, love, I didn't mean it…"

"…I know, and I deserved it," Lucy replied kissing him again. "No… okay let's start at the beginning…"

"… in my experience that's always the best place to start…"

"You know that Serena has a trust fund from her mother—and Christina has one from Julie… from when she died…"

"Yeah, so what does this have to do with your sellin' the company?"

"I'm getting there. I realized that Danny and Caroline… they don't have anything… except us, of course. But what if money comes between them when they're older…"

"Okay—but I'm still not sure where you're goin' with this…"

"I had all the money set up in a trust for them… Serena and Christina certainly don't need it… and our children deserve the same thing my daughters do…"

"That's a wonderful idea… I'm glad you thought of it…but that still doesn't explain…"

"I put the trust in your name… you're the trustee… just like… just like Scott is trustee for my girls… I wanted… I wanted to give you… their security… as my present… to… you…"

Ian reached out to Lucy and pulled her onto his lap, wrapping his arms around her, "Oh, Lucy, what a beautiful heart you have. Why would you believe that I would be upset about that? You are taking care of our children… and you want to show me how much you trust me? I know what you're tryin' to do…and I love you for it!"

"Oh, Ian… you mean… you don't mind?"

"Of course, I don't mind. If that's how you want it, and it's for the wee ones, why would I mind?"

"There's something else… something I want to tell you before you read the trust paperwork."

"I'm sure it's nothin' I can't handle, love," Ian whispered in her ear.

"The trust is set up for Danny, Caroline and any other children we might have together. Ian—I want another baby, Ian. I waited so long to have Caroline…I want to have another child with you…and I know that… that you… don't…"

"That I don't what? Do you think that I don't want another babe with you? Are you daft, woman? Of course I want more children! Whatever made you think that I don't want any more children?"

"Well… you're always talking about all the kids… like it's too many already… and when Dr. Neuman said we could… well we started using protection… and we never…"

"Lucy Thornhart, sometimes you just want to find trouble where there isn't any! I love the children—yours, mine and ours. I always wanted a houseful of kids… just like you do. If we are lucky enough to have more children together, I will feel so very blessed. But it's too soon after Caroline—your body needs time to recover. I just want you to be healthy, and us to enjoy our wee one, before we have another. This isn't a race, we don't have to have them one on top of each other, you know."

"Oh, Ian, I'm so sorry…"

"I guess you're right… we have been keepin' too many secrets… I'm sorry that I worried you, love. Now I guess that I better come clean myself. Ever since you kicked me out of the hospital… when Caroline was born… I've been afraid to tell you how I feel sometimes. You do too much… you take care of everyone but yourself… I need to know that you're going to take care of yourself, too… I can't lose you…"

"Oh, Ian. I know I overdo it sometimes… and I do need reminding when I get in over my head… please don't stop doing that… and I'm sorry about the hospital… but that doesn't mean that you should bite your tongue…"

Ian pulled her close in his arms and kissed her long and lingeringly. They didn't need any words… and they had learned what happened to them when they weren't honest with each other. It would be hard to break the habits they had created… but together they would help each other, because their love would show them the way.

Lucy pulled back, "Oh, I almost forgot. Patrick gave us a present. He said to open it together after we talked." She went over to the counter and brought back a small thin box tied with a gold ribbon. She sat back in Ian's lap to open it. After she opened the box and pulled out a picture, Ian gave a shout of laughter.

"Well, that certainly does my heart good. I'm glad to see that justice is being done…"

"… and it couldn't have happened to a more deserving fellow." Lucy giggled.

The picture they were both admiring was a Polaroid, probably snapped by one of Victor's cronies, of former INS Agent Limm being escorted to a police vehicle—wearing an orange jumpsuit and manacled at both the wrists and ankles.


	21. Chapter 20

The church was especially beautiful. It was decorated for Christmas with poinsettias and greenery, and the candles for the Christmas Eve service were lit early for the celebration. Everyone who was important to Ian and Lucy were invited to join them at the church for their child's christening…and Lucy had arranged with the minister for a special ceremony of family dedication.

Lucy was wearing a beautiful green velvet dress with her hair pulled back, and Ian had been coaxed into a suit and tie. When he walked out of their bedroom, she caught her breath in admiration of her ruggedly handsome husband. Even though it had only been a couple of days since his ordeal, he was looking relaxed and happy. Lucy had dressed all their children in their best clothes, with Serena and Christina in velvet dresses of their favorite colors and even Daniel wearing his very first suit.

"Well, young Daniel, I see yer ma has dressed you up in a monkey suit, too," Ian said to his son. "We'll have to see what we can do about getting' outta these as quick as we can—what do ya say?"

Danny nodded to his father and pulled at the collar of his shirt, but Lucy shushed them both and reminded them that it didn't hurt to get dressed up one day a year. She was carrying Caroline in her christening gown—a beautiful long gown made of antique Irish lace with a matching bonnet that she had found in Dublin over the summer. Patrick, Marty and Ian had all been very patient with her penchant for shopping on their excursions, and she had found this exquisite gown and a special present for Ian on the same day.

Ian, Lucy and their children arrived at the church first with Patrick, Marty and their two close behind. After speaking with the minister, they waited in the front of the church for their friends to arrive. Alison and Jamal arrived with Chris and Jack — Chris was to be Caroline's godfather and Alison her godmother. Patrick and Marty were in total agreement with the arrangement, as they would always be her aunt and uncle—and Caroline deserved to have godparents who lived near her and could be a regular part of her life.

The four friends came to the front of the church, and Alison was anxious to introduce Marty and Patrick to Jamal. She went up to Lucy and gave her a hug and offered to take Caroline from Ian, who kissed her on the cheek.

"If you don't mind, I think I'll be holding on to her a wee bit longer," Ian said with a smile. "She's the only one who doesn't squirm out of my arms in just a couple of minutes and I'm still not over missing them!"

"I understand, Ian. We're all just so glad that you're home where you belong," Alison replied. "Just make sure Ramsey here knows that I get to hold her when the christening begins!" Alison punched Chris lightly in the arm to emphasize her point, while Chris pretended to be hurt and rubbed his arm saying, "Ouch!"

"Alison! Are we finally going to meet the famous Jamal?" Marty said to the young woman. She held out her hand to Jamal and introduced herself, "I'm Marty Thornhart, and you're a very lucky young man."

Jamal shook Marty's hand, "Don't I know it. It's good to meet you; Ali here loves to spend time with your kids. You'll have to tell me about Ireland sometime."

"Don't you own a motorbike shop?" Patrick asked Jamal as he shook his hand. "I've always loved to ride. I'm sure we'd have much more fun talking about that than my country."

Jamal laughed, "Don't you know it, dude. You'll have to come out and take one for a spin before you head back home."

"I'd love to, thanks for the invite," Patrick answered.

"Hey, Bro, I think we better go sit down—it's just you and me, 'cause Chris and Alison have to sit up front with the family," Jack said to Jamal. "This place is fillin' up fast, come on." The two men went to sit in a pew and talk while Alison and Chris sat down with the children on a front pew.

Victor, Mary, Frank and Neal were there, just as they had been at Thanksgiving. However, they had surprise guests when Joe and Gabriela showed up from Bounds' Corners to spend the holidays with their families.

Ian was delighted to see his old friend, "Joseph! Aren't you a sight for sore eyes?"

Joe smiled broadly as he and Gabriela met him in the aisle, "Ian! It's great to see you! Your daughter is beautiful, and you're a lucky man!"

"Aye, I know that, Joseph. Get a look at young Daniel there! Growin' like weed he is!" Ian answered his friend fondly. "What about you? How's life been treatin' you two in the country?"

Gabriela smiled and put her arm around her husband as Joe said, "We love it. We're part of a community and we get to help people, and it's been healing for us. And we just found out that we're going to have a baby of our own next summer!"

Ian laughed and said, "It's about time! I'm so happy for the both of you! Promise you'll make time to visit before you head back!"

Kevin had arrived with Colleen, Erin and Livvie. Erin ran to the front of the church to see her friends and Kevin and Colleen quickly chased after her, with Livvie reluctantly following the group. Alison had been warned in advance and, although nervous, was willing that Livvie be invited.

"Erin! Sweetheart, we need to sit back here," Colleen told her sister gently.

"But I wanna play with Danny and Christina!" Erin told her sister. "Can't I sit with my friends, Sissy?"

"I'm sorry, Erin, but you have to sit back here with me and Colleen and Livvie. You can play with them in a little while. Okay?" Kevin said softly. "Who would you like to sit next to?"

"Well, hello there Erin!" Ian said. "It's good to see you here! I'm so glad you could come."

"Hi, Ian. I wanna play with Danny and Christina but Sissy and Kevin say I have to wait 'til later. Is that right?" Erin asked him.

"Yeah, I think it is. Will that be okay?"

"Uh-huh. Can I say 'Hi' before we have to go sit down?"

"Sure, you can Erin. I know they'd like that." Ian said. As Erin went over to the pew to say hello to her playmates, Ian turned to Kevin and Colleen.

"I'm sorry about Erin—she looks forward to seeing them and they haven't been around much lately with everything that's been going on," Colleen said.

"It's alright, Colleen. She's our friend and we love her. This is a celebration for family and friends, and if she wants to sit with the kids it'll be okay," Ian answered her honestly.

"Caroline looks beautiful today, Ian. Did Lucy find that? Or is it something from your family?" Kevin said, while Colleen was gently coaxing her sister to another pew.

"Lucy, of course. She thinks of everything. Why don't you say hello yourselves before you sit down—and Kevin," Ian said putting his free hand on the other man's arm, "thank you for all your help in getting me home. If it wasn't for Victor, I'd probably still be in that hell hole."

Kevin just smiled, "There's nothing to thank me for. You needed to be home with your family, and my father had the connections to make it happen. I'm just glad that you're back with us again." Kevin then walked over and embraced Lucy and kissed her on the cheek.

Livvie was standing quietly behind Colleen, waiting for Erin and hoping to escape notice. However, Alison had seen her come into the church, and she also knew from Lucy how much she had changed. She walked over to Livvie and put a hand on her arm.

"Hi, Livvie. How's Chicago?" Alison said softly. "I hear you went back to college. I'm really glad."

Livvie looked at Alison, and tears came suddenly to her eyes, "Alison! I—I didn't think you'd ever look at me again, much less speak to me!"

"It's been a long time, and we need to all let go of the past. It's nice that you can be here for Caroline's christening, and to spend the holidays with your dad."

"Thank you. I hope that you have a nice Christmas, too," Livvie said. She turned around and went to the back of the church to sit. Alison watched her to her seat and noticed that she was still wiping away tears as she sat down.

Ian put his hand on Alison's shoulder, and she looked at him with tears in her eyes, "I'm okay. It's just that I'm so happy on Caroline's special day."

When they were all seated, the minister invited Ian and Lucy to bring Caroline forward. He explained that they were having a special family dedication prior to Caroline's christening, and called the other children forward. Serena helped Christina and Danny to join their parents.

Serena explained, "We decided that today isn't just about our new baby sister, but our whole family. My brother and sisters and I, we each have different mothers and fathers, but Mom and Ian have made us all one family. We are a family now because Mom adopted us, and Ian loves us. We want to thank our other mothers and fathers for giving us life—and thank Ian and Mom for making us a family." The three older children each gave Lucy and Ian a hug, and gave their baby sister a kiss before sitting in the front pew with their aunt, uncle and cousins. Everyone applauded, and the minister thanked the children before asking Alison and Chris to join Lucy and Ian for Caroline's christening.

Afterwards, they took some pictures and visited in the church vestibule. Lucy had decided not to plan a reception or party—stating that Christmas Eve was a family day—but really to make things easier on Ian. However, Chris and Jack invited everyone back to their restaurant for a celebration, and nearly everyone accepted. They spent a wonderful time together…but were very glad to get home. Ian, Lucy, Patrick and Marty shared a toast together at the house afterwards, very glad to be able to celebrate the holidays with each other.


	22. Chapter 21

Ian woke early on Christmas morning, admiring his beautiful wife still sleeping in his arms. He couldn't wait until she opened her eyes so he could give her his present… but he didn't want to wake her. He knew that the last few weeks had been a strain, and he didn't want to deprive her of any sleep. They had made wonderful, passionate love to each other the previous evening, and he was so happy he thought he would burst.

Lucy must have felt his eyes upon her, because she opened hers and looked directly at him, "Good morning. Have you been awake long?"

"No, I just woke up. I was admiring the view, love," Ian whispered in reply as he leaned down and gave her a kiss.

"Do you know what day it is?" Lucy asked him.

"Saturday, I believe," Ian answered with a twinkle in his eye. "And I believe that on Saturday, the 25th of December it is the custom in this country to exchange presents."

Lucy giggled and said, "I know you got me something from Ireland, and I can't wait to open it… but you have to open mine first."

"You already gave me my present… the trust fund for the children… that's more than enough…" Ian answered her in confusion.

"But I got you something special, just from me to you. It has nothing to do with the children. I hope you like it," she said as she reached over to the night table and pulled it out of a drawer. "I found it in Ireland, and it seemed so familiar…"

Ian opened the handsomely wrapped package. Inside he found an antique gold pocket watch of fine workmanship. He opened the face and it was working, showing exactly the right time. He looked at Lucy with a question in his eyes, "It's lovely, but I've never seen it before… but you're right… it does feel familiar…"

"Read the inscription… it was there when I found it…in Dublin—the shop where I found Caroline's christening gown," Lucy urged him.

On the back of the watch were the words, _I am my beloved's and my beloved is mine_. Inside the case, in lavish script was inscribed, _To my husband, with all my love, your Lucy_. Ian looked at his wife in wonder, "Do you think… maybe that was us… once upon a time?"

"Oh, yes, I think maybe it was," she answered throwing herself into his arms. The moment she had seen the watch, she had a sense that it had been waiting in the shop for her to find it—that it belonged to them and no other.

"Now for your present, love," Ian said with a grin as he reached down beside the bed. "It's not an antique—in fact it's unique and just for you." He handed her a velvet jeweler's box and asked her to open it.

Lucy opened the box and saw a beautiful, delicate necklace. It was made of white gold and the strands were delicately wrought, meeting in the middle to form a Celtic trinity knot. In the center of the knot was a single perfect emerald.

"It's beautiful Ian—you had this made just for me?"

"Aye, Patrick arranged it, and brought it with him when they came to visit. I picked that design because it represents so many things. It's called a trinity knot, and in Celtic lore the number three is divine. Of course, there are three things that the Celtic trinity represents—and they all represent us. The first are the phases of life, representing us—birth, death and rebirth. Then the parts of a person that need healing—you know me, the doctor," Ian said with a laugh. "Anyway—mind, body and spirit. And last but not least, the three phases of being a woman—that would be you—maid, mother, and crone," Ian said.

"Oh, so you think I'm going to become a crone, huh?" Lucy laughed at him with tears in her eyes. His gift was so thoughtful, and so perfect—she was touched beyond words that so much thought had gone into it.

"Don't worry, I'll be getting old and crotchety myself… thanks to you and your love… and the we can drive the wee ones batty… together," Ian replied with a laugh. "The emerald, it stands for Ireland and for the eternity of our love," Ian finished his explanation.

Lucy threw her arms around Ian's neck and kissed him long and passionately, "Never in my life has anyone given me such a wonderful gift. Not just the gift—but the thought and effort you put into it. You could have just gone out and bought a necklace—but no, you had one made in Ireland to be perfect just for me. No wonder I love you so much."

Ian pulled her into his embrace once again, and kissed her, "I have one more surprise… this was Patrick's idea, but I agreed to it. Remember me telling you once that words were my brother's department? Well, we both have a love of fine literature, and he suggested this sonnet, from Shakespeare – number one hundred sixteen – and told me to read it to you—actually he said recite it, but I haven't quite got it memorized. Anyway, he thought that it complimented the gift – and it does make me think of us…

_Let me not to the marriage of true minds _

_Admit impediments. Love is not love _

_Which alters when it alteration finds, _

_Or bends with the remover to remove: _

_O, no! it is an ever-fixed mark,_

_That looks on tempests and is never shaken; _

_It is the star to every wandering bark, _

_Whose worth's unknown, although his height be taken. _

_Love 's not Time's fool, though rosy lips and cheeks _

_Within his bending sickle's compass come;_

_Love alters not with his brief hours and weeks, _

_But bears it out even to the edge of doom. _

_If this be error, and upon me prov'd, _

_I never writ, nor no man ever lov'd._

Lucy sat quietly as Ian read the beautiful sonnet, entranced by the cadence of his deep and melodic voice. When he had finished they stayed silent for a moment longer, each basking in the love surrounding them. Ian gently drew her back into his arms and kissed her deeply. It was much later in the morning before Ian and Lucy decided to get up—their sweet baby had been very accommodating and slept late so that they could enjoy a languid Christmas morning.

While Lucy took care of Caroline, Ian went to check on the children. Serena had been kind enough to watch the kids when they woke up—and made sure that Ian knew it was a Christmas present from her. Although she couldn't wait to open her presents, she was trying to act very mature and not let anyone know just how badly she wanted to rip into them. Christina had been the only one giving her a hard time about opening presents—Aisling, being from Ireland, was used to presents on Boxing Day, and Danny wasn't quite old enough to understand about Christmas yet. Serena was tired of arguing with Christina, so she told Ian that he and Lucy needed to hurry up and to get Marty, Patrick and Seamus over from the guesthouse.

A short time later, Lucy came out of the bathroom, dressed and ready to greet the day. She picked up the jeweler's box and asked Ian to fasten the necklace for her. He had cleaned up and thrown on jeans and a sweater while Lucy took care of Caroline, but had his new watch in the pocket of his pants. He picked up the baby and went to join the rest of the children in the living room—where Christina was checking out all the packages under the tree.

"I smell bacon…mmm-mmm," said Ian to Serena. "Somebody must be cooking breakfast."

"Merry Christmas," Patrick said as he entered the living room from the kitchen. He was carrying Seamus and put him into the baby swing before giving Aisling a big hug. "Good morning, little dreamer, did you have visions of sugar plums?"

"Oh, Da! You're so funny!" Aisling giggled back at him.

Patrick sat down on the sofa and was attacked by Aisling, Danny and Christina as they had a tickle fight. Ian stood and laughed at his brother with the kids climbing all over him, "They may sleep in my house, but they like to play with you more!"

"Merry Christmas, Patrick," Lucy said with a smile as she entered the room. "Thank you for helping Ian with my present, it's lovely," she said touching her hand to the necklace.

"I'm very glad you like it, Lucy," Patrick answered with a smile. "And the sonnet…did you like that as well?"

"Of course, it was beautiful. And nothing does a sonnet justice like a deep, Irish voice reciting it. Oh…and he loved the watch, too."

"Of course he did—you said he would and I'm guessin' you know what he likes pretty well."

"I'm going to help Marty with breakfast, she shouldn't be doing all the work while the rest of us are in here playing around," Lucy said as she headed toward the kitchen.

Patrick jumped up and ran ahead of Lucy into the kitchen, and Ian immediately wondered what his brother was up to. He followed Lucy into the kitchen, still carrying Caroline in his arms—leaving the other children to continue playing in the living room.

When they entered the kitchen, Marty was just starting to scramble some eggs. The bacon had been finished and the kettle was whistling for tea—and she'd even made a pot of coffee for Lucy. The table had been set already, so there really wasn't any work left to do.

"Marty! You shouldn't have done this all by yourself! Why didn't you wait and let us help?" Lucy exclaimed at her sister-in-law.

"I've got an ulterior motive, Lucy. If I make breakfast, then I'm off the hook for the rest of the day—no more cooking or cleaning up for me!" Marty answered with a smile.

Lucy notice that Marty had a new necklace, and it looked very familiar, "Marty—your necklace, it's beautiful. It's…it's almost like mine!"

Patrick turned a little red when Ian rounded on him, "So—no wonder you were so anxious to help design the necklace—you had another one made for your own wife!"

"Well, this one's different…it's got a pearl in the center instead of an emerald," Patrick explained. "… because Margaret means 'Pearl'; so they're really not the same at all!"

Lucy and Ian both laughed as Marty reached up to touch her necklace, "It's beautiful, isn't it? I always said that the Thornhart men had good taste! Did you enjoy the sonnet, Lucy?"

"The SONNET, Patrick?" Ian said to his brother.

"Aye, the sonnet, Seamus! That was my contribution, so that you couldn't say I stole your present completely—it was a little bit of you and a little bit of me—and a whole lot of love, I'd say!" Patrick answered.

"Well…you got me there, Paddy! Merry Christmas to both of you!" Ian answered with a laugh.

Patrick took Caroline out of Ian's arms, "Here we go, Grainne, come to your Uncle Patrick for a Christmas kiss." He gave the baby a kiss on the cheek before dancing with her back into the living room to round up the children for breakfast.

As they sat at breakfast, Ian and Lucy looked at each other, and then long and lovingly at their family surrounding the table—they realized that all the treasure they could ever want was sitting with them at that table and they were filled with peace and contentment.

THE END 


End file.
